


What Lena Wants

by bearpantaloons



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Minor Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Telepathy, like "what women want" but with superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearpantaloons/pseuds/bearpantaloons
Summary: “How are you feeling, Kara?”Probably not as good as me, since I got laid last night. Crap, don’t listen to that, Kara.“You had sex?” Kara asks, her eyes pop open wide. “With who?”“I—what—no! Why would you say that?” Alex stammers, feeling the heat of everyone’s stares on her. “My sex life is none of your business!”“Then stop thinking about it!” Kara yells back, covering her ears as if that would help.“Get out of my head, Kara!”“I haven’t learned how to control it yet!”OR:After investigating the disappearance of a group of empaths, Kara is imbued with the ability to read minds, on top of her many other powers, and it all seems well and good until she can hear Lena Luthor's thoughts about Supergirl. Enter: Jealous Kara Danvers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Great googly moogly, there are a lot of Supercorp fics, so if you've stumbled across this one, thank you for reading. If you read it an enjoyed this first chapter, let me know. If not, I'm sorry I failed you.
> 
> Also, I took some creative liberties with empaths on Ikthanol, so that's all from my noggin and not at all canon.

Maybe this isn’t Kara’s brightest idea, but when J’onn told her that there were reports of disappearing empaths, she felt it was her duty to investigate for the DEO. After the death of Fiona Byrne, she felt like she owed it to her friend and colleague to find out who was taking these people and why.

Alex sends her coordinates of the most recent abduction and she flies out to the site to look around. There isn’t much there, except a lot of debris from the fight. As she walks around more, she notices a glint of light coming from an alley and she walks over to check it out.

“Do you see anything?” Alex asks through their communication device.

“I’m not sure yet, I’m checking it out,” Kara responds as she walks closer toward the light. It’s a glowing blue rock and she hears whispers flow through her head, asking her to help, but there’s no one around. Against her better judgement, she reaches out to touch the rock and the light gets blindingly bright until there’s a small explosion and everything goes black.

“Kara?” A voice rings through her head. Her eyes flutter open and she sees Alex and J’onn standing over her. “Oh, thank goodness,” Alex says, exhaling.

“Where—where am I?” Kara asks, rubbing her aching head.

“You’re back at the DEO. When Alex lost contact with you, I sent a team to find you,” J’onn replies. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I got hit by a bus,” Kara replies.

_You look like you got hit by one, too._

“Hey, that’s rude!”

J’onn and Alex look at each other.

“What’s rude?” Alex asks.

“I do not look like I got hit by a bus,” Kara huffs. She stands up on wobbly legs and uses her phone’s camera as a mirror. J’onn shrugs at Alex, who looks half embarrassed, half concerned.

“You should probably go home and rest,” J’onn suggests. “We can take things from here, don’t worry about the abductions.”

Kara nods and Alex offers to drive her home, not trusting Kara to fly and not hit a bird or two on the way there. The ride is virtually silent, except for all of the noise going on in Kara’s head.

_I wonder what Sam is up to right now. Damn it, I need to buy ingredients for Ruby’s cookies after work. Kara really does look like she got hit by a bu—_

“Alex, why are you so loud?” Kara asks, rubbing her temples with her hands.

“I’m not saying anything,” Alex says cautiously. _I ate your potstickers._

“You what?!” Kara exclaims.

“Oh, shit.”

* * *

Back at Kara’s apartment, Alex sits at the breakfast bar while Kara paces from the refrigerator to the bed.

“What do you mean I can read minds?”

“I don’t know, Kara. Whatever happened to you at the abduction site must have caused it.”

“Okay, but I couldn’t read J’onn’s.”

“Well, J’onn is a telepath himself. Maybe he’s protected from that sort of thing, anyway.”

This is a disaster. Kara already has to deal with trying to control her super strength and resisting the urge to use her eyebeams on her cold cups of coffee on a daily basis. Add mindreading to that and she’s not going to be able to function. After Alex leaves due to Kara’s incessant complaining that she’s thinking too loudly, she lies down on her bed and hears her phone buzz from the nightstand.

 **Lena:** Are we still on for lunch tomorrow?

Shoot, she forgot about her lunch with Lena. She quickly responds and tells Lena that she isn’t feeling well, but she’ll text again when she’s feeling better. The last thing she needs is to read her best friend’s thoughts, a best friend she’s completely in love with.

But she’d never admit that.

* * *

Early the next morning, there’s a knock at Kara’s door and she groggily puts on her glasses and gets out of bed to open it. Standing there in all of her please-step-on-me-heels-and-other-corporate-attire glory is Lena Luthor. She smiles and offers a carton of some type of liquid.

“I brought you some soup,” she says.

“Oh! Thanks, Lena. You didn’t have to come all this way,” Kara replies, taking the carton and setting it on the counter, turning her back to Lena.

_Her pajamas are adorable._

“Did you say something?” Kara asks, turning back around to face Lena.

“No,” Lena says, looking confused.

Right. Mindreading. _Get it together, Kara_. She pours some of the soup out into a bowl and sits on one of her stools.

“Do you want some?” Kara offers.

“No, thank you. I already had some yogurt.” _That’s a lie. I never eat breakfast. Mother always comments on my weight whenever she sees me._

“You really should eat breakfast. It’s the most important meal of the day,” Kara says, slurping soup into her mouth. Lena looks at her questioningly, but nods in agreement. “Don’t you have work today?”

“I do, but I wanted to make sure you were okay,” Lena responds. _Since you didn’t bother to text me at all yesterday, until I texted you first._ “I do have a meeting at ten, though, so I should probably go soon.”

“Oh, of course. Thanks again for the soup, it’s delicious,” Kara beams as she walks Lena to the door.

“Don’t mention it,” Lena replies. _You’d better eat all of it. I had to have it special ordered._

Kara gulps and drops the spoon she was still holding in her hand. She fumbles around and quickly picks it up, waving it at Lena as she leaves the apartment. Kara gets a new spoon and drinks every last drop of soup.

* * *

Kara heads over to the DEO, even though Alex insisted she take the day off. She took the day off from her day job at CatCo, so she figured that was enough. Truth be told, Kara didn’t know how to relax or take it easy. She got bored way too easily.

“Kara, what are you doing here?” J’onn asks, cutting her off at the entrance hallway.

“I can’t just sit at home while people need me, J’onn. I want to help.”

J’onn attempts to give her the most disapproving dad look that he can muster, but ends up letting her stay. He catches her up to speed on what they’ve discovered from the rock. Winn did a scan on it and it was definitely from Ikthanol, but he couldn’t figure out how it could have caused Kara’s telepathy. When no one was looking, he’d touched it himself, but nothing happened. He supposed it had something to do with Kara’s Kryptonian origins. When Kara and J’onn walk up to him, he sees Kara’s brow furrowed and she’s almost glaring at him.

“Uh, Kara, are you okay?”

“Why can’t I—you aren’t—ugh!”

Winn rolls his office chair back a smidge, in case Kara breaks something. Alex starts walking into the room, but does a complete one-eighty once she sees Kara.

“Alex, wait,” Kara calls out to her. Alex hangs her head low and turns around, walking up to Kara and the guys.

“How are you feeling, Kara?” _Probably not as good as me, since I got laid last night._ _Crap, don’t listen to that, Kara._

“You had sex?” Kara asks, her eyes pop open wide. “With who?”

“I—what—no! Why would you say that?” Alex stammers, feeling the heat of everyone’s stares on her. “My sex life is none of your business!”

“Then stop thinking about it!” Kara yells back, covering her ears as if that would help.

“Get out of my head, Kara!”

“I haven’t learned how to control it yet!”

Both women groan in frustration and storm off in opposite directions of the building, leaving J’onn and Winn behind, wondering what the hell just happened.

On her way out, Kara texts Lena to see if she wants to grab lunch, saying the soup must have been some kind of miracle juice and that she’s feeling much better. Lena always has a way of calming her down, so seeing her might help.

Or, it might be the second worst idea Kara has ever had.

Lena agrees to have lunch and Kara meets her at their favorite spot. Kara gets there early and orders mineral water for Lena and still water for herself. Her leg bounces in nervous anticipation while she waits for her friend. A few minutes later, she spots Lena walking down the sidewalk, and smiles widely when Lena gives her a tiny wave. Before sitting, Lena gives her a friendly hug and sits down.

“You are looking much better,” Lena says. _And you always wear the cutest clothes._

Kara blushes. “Yeah, yeah. I’m feeling great, actually. Thanks again for the soup.”

Lena waves off her appreciation and picks up the menu, even though she had already decided on what she wanted the second Kara texted her about lunch.

_I guess it’s kale salad again for me. Thank you, Mother._

Kara frowns and wonders if Lillian Luthor has ever said one nice thing about Lena. “You look like you’ve been losing weight,” she says, trying to get Lena to stop berating herself.

Lena, unsure what to do with the compliment, rolls her eyes. “My mother would beg to differ, but thank you.”

Kara looks down and scans her menu. She always tries something new each time. “Have you ever had the bleu cheese burger?” she asks.

“I have not, but it sounds good,” Lena replies. When the waitress comes by, that’s what she orders and Lena, of course, orders the kale salad.

“So, how did your meeting go?” Kara asks.

Lena takes a sip of her mineral water. “It was fine, board members trying to ruffle feathers, as usual – mostly mine, but I stood my ground and let them know who’s boss.”

“Atta girl,” Kara says proudly. “I have an interview tomorrow. I’m supposed to talk to one of the detectives about the recent disappearances of aliens, but I don’t think they’re going to be very forthcoming with their information.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine. You’re an amazing reporter, Kara,” Lena says, smiling. _If not, Supergirl will find them._

Kara’s smile dulls a little at the mention of Supergirl. She’s a darn fine reporter! She’ll find the missing aliens herself, gosh dang it. She forces the smile back onto her face. “Thanks for the vote of confidence.” Kara nervously rotates her glass of water. “So, uh, have you seen Supergirl lately?”

Lena shakes her head. “No, it’s been a while.” _I miss her. Actually, I miss her strong arms._

Kara clenches her jaw and unconsciously bends her fork in half. After realizing what she’s done, she attempts to straighten it again, but the waitress comes by with their food and lays the plates in front of them. Kara thanks her lucky stars that she ordered a hamburger and didn’t need to use a fork. They start to dig into their food – well, Lena moves a few leaves of kale around her plate, while Kara takes a giant bite of her burger. Feeling bad, she cuts it in half with her unbent knife and offers it to Lena.

“Oh, no, thank you though,” Lena declines the offer. _Mother would never let me hear the end of it._

“Lena, come on. In all the times we’ve gone to lunch, I’ve seen you order countless salads and you never look happy when you eat one. Just try some of my burger and if you don’t like it, I’ll finish it.” The twinkle in Kara’s eyes breaks her down fairly easily and Lena takes the half and bites the end. The juiciness of the meat and the burnt caramel-like flavor of the bleu cheese hit her taste buds all at once and an almost pornographic moan comes out of her mouth. Kara just watches her from across the table with a huge grin on her face.

“Good, right?” Kara confirms, while taking her own bite of the burger.

Lena hums and nods in agreement. “This is the best burger I’ve had in, well, years.”

Kara slides half of her fries onto Lena’s bread plate and continues eating happily.

_Are those two on a date? Wait, is that Lena Luthor? It’s a wonder how anyone can stand being around her for longer than thirty seconds. What a grade-A bitch._

Kara whips her head to her left, scanning each table, trying to figure out who’s thinking those awful things about Lena. She spots a woman sitting a couple tables away, glaring at the two of them. When no one is looking, Kara uses her eye beams to boil her water. When she takes a sip, she yelps at the hot liquid burning her tongue and Kara internally pats herself on the back. At the end of their meal, Lena pays, as usual, but Kara argues like always, saying that she can afford to pay for lunch once in a while. Lena ignores her and sets her platinum card on the bill, using the excuse that she likes getting travel points, even though Kara knows that Lena has a private plane.

As they stand up to leave, they walk back toward L-Corp and Kara finds it almost impossible to think while she’s walking past so many people. Everyone’s thoughts are so noisy, she can’t keep them separated, and she also notices that she can only hear the thoughts of women.

Well, that’s interesting.

Kara walks Lena up to her office and they pass Jess. Kara waves at her and Jess waves back. _Kara’s so lucky. She gets to spend time with Lena outside of the office._ Kara snorts and Lena turns around.

“Are you okay?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah! I’m good, sorry. Just remembering a joke.”

That explains why Jess is so good at keeping Lena’s secrets. When they get to Lena’s office, Kara walks in and closes the door behind them.

“Thank you for walking me back,” Lena says as she walks over to her mini bar and pours herself a drink.

“Oh, it was no problem. Not like I have anywhere else to be,” Kara says lamely.

_Kara is always so sweet. I’m lucky to have a friend like her._

Kara turns her face away from Lena, feeling her face flush. She feels guilty about invading Lena’s privacy, but she can’t help it. She’s going to have to learn how to control this power before she hears something she won’t be able to unhear.

_I wonder if Kara knows how to contact Supergirl._

Oh, hell no. Kara is _not_ going to play matchmaker for Supergirl. Thank Rao her DEO phone rings and Alex tells her to meet her there and that they may have gotten a break in their case. Kara tells Lena that she has to go, but they’ll meet up again soon. She gives Lena a quick hug goodbye and heads outside, changes into her suit, and flies off.

When she arrives at the DEO, she’s met by Winn and Alex.

_Kittens. Unicorns. Pencil sharpener. Sam. Naked Sam. Wait, no. Fuck!_

“Alex…” Kara whines.

“I’m sorry! I’m trying.”

Winn muffles a laugh and clears his throat when he sees both Kara and Alex glaring at him. “Um, I’ve done some research on empaths from Ikthanol and, apparently, their telepathy works as a mating ritual. They can only hear the thoughts of the gender they’re sexually attracted to, so it helps weed out those who aren’t interested.”

“Wait, what do you mean they only hear the thoughts of the gender they’re attracted to? Are you sure?” Kara asks with panic in her eyes. She only hears women’s thoughts. That can’t be right. Winn must have it backwards.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure. According to Ikthanol history, they predominantly communicate through telepathy, so it makes sense that they would mate the same way and with the gender, or genders, they’d want to mate with.”

“Okay, but, what if you only heard your own gender’s thoughts? Surely, they don’t mate with their own gender.”

“Actually, they can. Seems kinda neat, if you ask me.  You can tell if someone wants to be with you right from the start, no BS to navigate.”

“Yeah, it’s been so much fun,” Kara says sarcastically. “You try to keep a straight face when your best friend wants to give Supergirl a tongue bath.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Winn says, eyes bulging out of his head.

“Lena is attracted to Supergirl,” Kara says, sitting in Winn’s chair and covering her face with her hands.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Alex asks. “Hang on, you can hear Lena’s thoughts?”

“I—what? No! She’s mentioned it before. Or something.”

Alex looks at her sister suspiciously. “But you can hear my thoughts and you couldn’t hear Winn’s. Oh, my god, Kara!”

“Alex!” Kara covers her face with her hands. This was not how she expected to come out. She didn’t expect to come out at all, ever. She didn’t even understand what she was feeling. This was the worst day of her life, even worse than that time she tried to save a baby from a burning building and it pooped all over her.

“My sister’s gay and she has a crush on her best friend. This is the best day of my life,” Alex exclaims. “You should use this to your advantage. Appeal to Lena as Supergirl.”

“No! I want her to be attracted to Kara, not Supergirl.”

“What’s the difference?” Winn asks.

Kara glares at him. “The difference is Kara is her best friend! I can’t just be Supergirl and date the CEO of L-Corp.”

“I don’t see why not,” Alex tries to argue, hands set on her hips. “Besides, this way, it won’t be suspicious every time you have to leave suddenly.”

“Or you could just tell her who you are,” Winn adds. Both Kara and Alex look at him as if he just said he saw the Pope hang-gliding off the CatCo building. “What? What did I say?”

“Look, anyone who’s close to Supergirl is going to be in danger. If one of our enemies finds out that Supergirl is dating Lena Luthor, Lena will never be safe again.”

The three of them leave the discussion alone. Alex tries to console her sister as best she can, but Kara has to excuse herself the second Alex starts thinking about how long Sam’s fingers are. She flies back to her apartment, buying some ice cream on the way there. In her supersuit. Because she can. When she gets home, she grabs a spoon and plops down on her couch, not even bothering to change out of her suit. As she stuffs her face full of vanilla ice cream, there’s a knock on her front door. She uses her x-ray vision and sees that Lena is there unannounced, again.

Kara panics and zooms into the bedroom to change out of her suit and puts the ice cream on the counter, giving herself a brain freeze in the process and opens her door, wincing in pain.

“Hey—Kara, are you okay?”

“I’m fine! Brain freeze,” she points to the opened container of ice cream on the counter. Lena looks inside and nods sagely.

“I was wondering if I could talk to you about something.”

“Of course. Come in. Would you like some ice cream?” Kara offers. Lena declines and sets her coat on the back on the sofa and sits down on one end. Kara sits down on the other end, leaving enough space between them to fit at least two other people and maybe a dog. “So, what’s up?” Kara asks.

“Would you be able to set up a meeting with Supergirl?”

_What the everloving f…_

“Um, I suppose I could. Why?”

Lena runs a hand through her hair. “Well, I was just thinking about your interview that you have tomorrow and how you said that there were alien disappearances. If you think the police will hide things from you, maybe you could ask Supergirl what she’s found.” _And if you invite me to sit in during the interview for posterity, that would be an added bonus._

It actually wasn’t a bad idea, but how would she and Supergirl be in the same place at once?

Kara grits her teeth while she smiles. “I can definitely ask, but she could be busy saving National City or, you know, flexing somewhere.”

Lena grins back. “Of course. If she’s busy, it’s quite all right. I just thought she could help you out.” _When did Kara get that vein in her forehead?_

Kara clears her throat. “Anyway, while you’re here, do you want to order something for dinner and watch TV?”

“Sure, that sounds great,” Lena responds. “Go ahead and order. I’m going to use your bathroom.” Lena stands up and walks to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Kara opens her take-out menu drawer and choose Lena’s favorite Chinese food place, which just so happens to also make her favorite potstickers. She orders way too much food and sits back down on the couch and turns the TV on. Lena peeks her head out of the bathroom.

“Kara, do you have some sweats I can borrow? This skirt is really starting to bug me.”

“Yeah, you betcha!” Kara says, hopping off the couch and rushing over to her dresser. She pulls out a pair of sweats and a National City University hoodie, handing both to a very thankful Lena. Kara sits back down at the TV.

_Kara is always so sweet. She’s always willing to help me out and she’s always been there for me. I love her. Wait, I love her… as a friend. Right? Shit. No, think about Supergirl. Supergirl’s arms. Much better._

Kara drops the remote on the floor and it makes a loud clattering sound on her wood floor.

“Is everything all right out there?” Lena calls from the bathroom.

“Y-yeah! I just dropped the remote.” Kara takes her phone out and quickly texts Alex.

 **Kara:** SOS!!!!!!!!

 **Alex:** What’s wrong?

 **Kara:** I keep reading Lena’s mind and she said she might love me? And she’s not sure if it’s as a friend or not. What do I do?!?!

 **Alex:** Kara, relax. You can’t let her find out that you can read her mind. Just act normal.

 **Kara:** How do I act normal??? 

Lena walks out of the bathroom in Kara’s clothes and Kara blushes profusely. She completely forgot to look for a show to watch, so she keeps browsing all of the new additions.

“Oh, I heard this one is good,” Kara says, stopping on a movie, _One Day_.

“I love Anne Hathaway! Good choice,” Lena says, snuggling up to Kara. Just before they start the movie, the Chinese food arrives and Kara gives the delivery guy a big tip and brings the cartons inside. She gets some napkins and pours them both each a glass of wine before settling down. She hands the cartons to Lena, but keeps the one full of potstickers for herself.

“May I have one of those?” Lena asks, eyeing Kara’s potstickers.

Kara, mouth full of delicious, oily, meat and cabbage and doughy goodness, frowns a little, but reluctantly offers Lena the carton.

_Wow, she must really like me if she’s sharing her potstickers._

Kara swallows and immediately takes a huge sip of wine, trying to hide her red face. They start the movie and watch it through to the end. By the time the credits start rolling, Lena is openly crying and yelling at Kara about how horrible the movie was and why did she let her watch it and the ending was the worst and Anne Hathaway’s character deserved better, while Kara does her best to console her and hugs her close.  When she’s all cried out, Lena apologizes and tells Kara that she should get going.

“I’ll wash your clothes and bring them back.”

“Yeah, that’s fine. No rush! Do you want me to fly you home?”

_Fly?_

“I mean fly you home! In my car!”

Lena raises and eyebrow. “You’ve been drinking.”

“Oh, I didn’t have much. I’m okay to drive.”

What is she saying? She doesn’t even have a car. Thankfully, Lena declines and calls her driver, saying she doesn’t want Kara to drive all the way out to her place late at night. They continue drinking and talking while they wait, sitting very close to each other on the couch. Kara talks about her interview and tells Lena that she reached out to Supergirl to see if she would make an appearance, but can’t make any promises. She catches Lena staring at her and she smiles nervously.

_Kara’s lips look really soft. Wait, why am I looking at her lips? Look somewhere else. No, not into her eyes! Not at her chest, either! Where the hell is my driver? I shouldn’t have had that fifth glass of wine…_

“Lena?”

“Hm? Oh, sorry. What were you saying?”

“I asked if you wanted to take any of the food home. I’ll even let you have a potsticker,” Kara smiles widely.

Lena laughs at that, but shakes her head. “No, you keep them.” Lena’s phone buzzes and it’s her driving letting her know he’s there. “Guess I shouldn’t keep him waiting.”

Kara walks Lena to the door and they share another hug, lingering a little longer than usual. Kara swears she hears Lena smell her hair, but she can’t be sure.

“Hopefully, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Lena says. _And perhaps Supergirl._

Kara takes a deep, centering, breath. “Yep! Hope so. See you later, Lena.” She closes the door and stands with her back flat against it. She shouldn’t have these feelings for her best friend. Does Lena feel the same way? She can’t tell. She never did get the hang of human mating rituals and cues. _No, Lena is attracted to Supergirl_ , she tells herself. Yes, she and Lena are just friends. That’s just how it is. It has to be.

The next day, Kara prepares for her interview with the National City detective and writes out all of her talking points and questions. Now she just has to figure out how to be Kara and Supergirl at the same time. Why couldn’t that blue rock just have cloned her instead? She sighs and heads off to the public location where she agreed to meet the detective and texts Lena on the way.

 **Kara** : I’m heading to the interview now. It’s at Noonan’s, of all places.

 **Lena** : Is Supergirl coming?

It takes everything inside of Kara not to crush her phone into thousands of tiny pieces. She takes a deep breath. Then another.

 **Kara** : Not sure. I’ll check.

 **Lena** : Okay, I’ll head over there after this meeting.

Kara arrives at the restaurant and sits in a corner booth, waiting for the detective. She orders an orange juice and takes out her notepad to read over her questions once more. She hears the jingle of the bell on the door and looks up to see the detective walking in.

Kara’s eyes go wide when she sees who the detective is. “Maggie?”

“Um, hey Kara.” _Oh no. This was a bad idea. Why did I let them talk me into this? Don’t ask about Alex._ “How’ve you been?” _Don’t ask about Alex._

“Uh, great! Yeah, great. Have a seat.” Maggie sits down and she orders a coffee when the waitress comes by. “I didn’t expect to see you.”

Maggie nods. “Yeah, got a promotion a few months back. This was my first big case, so I guess the interview is a sort of hazing thing.” _Do not ask about Alex._ “How’s, um, how is everyone else?”

“They’re good, you know, the same. Not much has changed.”

“Right. Good.”

Kara drinks her juice. “Anyway, should we get this over with? I mean, not that I’m trying to get rid of you or anything. It’s just that, gosh, you know, interviews are awkward sometimes.”

Maggie smirks and nods. “Yeah, let’s get this over with.”

“Okay!” Kara says, setting her tape recorder on the table. “First off, please state your name.”

“Detective Maggie Sawyer.”

“Detective Sawyer, we’re here to talk about the disappearance of empaths all over National City. Is this a concentrated occurrence, or do you think aliens are being targeted?”

“So far, we believe it’s just empaths, but we don’t know the reason. We have a few leads, but we’re still investigating.”

Kara continues her line of questioning, noting important things down until she sees Lena walk past the window of the restaurant and the jingle of the door rings through again. She waves to her friend and notices her discreet look of surprise when she sees Maggie.

“Oh, good, Lena’s here. She might have some tech that can help. Why don’t I let you two get reacquainted. I need to use the restroom. Be right back!” Kara rushes off to the bathroom and quickly changes into Supergirl, dashing out the door and making it look like she just arrived. She pushes her way back through the restaurant doors and walks up to Lena and Maggie.

“Hi, I spoke with Kara Danvers and she said I should come here for, and I quote, ‘the best pecan pie in town’ as well as compare notes with the detective on the empath case.” Kara sits down in front of Maggie and Lena and flips through the notebook full of interview questions. She hums. “So, uh, Detective Sawyer, you said you had some leads?”

Maggie looks at her questioningly. _What is Kara doing?_ “We do, but I can’t exactly disclose those here.”

“Yes, of course. Well—”

_God, Supergirl’s arms are so toned. I wonder if she has to work out, or if they’re just like that. Jesus, Lena. Stop ogling her. Where is Kara?_

“Maybe we should meet somewhere, somewhere more discreet,” Kara offers. She could take them to the DEO, but she would need to make sure Alex wasn’t there.

“Yes, that might be best,” Lena agrees. _Stop thinking about Supergirl._

_Stop thinking about Alex._

“Just stop thinking!” Kara exclaims. She freezes and looks at Maggie and Lena, who are staring at her. She smiles nervously. “I, um, I’ll be in contact with you both, but I need to go… save a person in a tree. Tree man needs me!” She rushes out of the restaurant and zooms back into the bathroom and changes back into Kara-clothes, strolling out as if nothing happened.

“Whew, sorry guys. I realized I spilled something on my shirt and then had some… issues.” She looks down at her notebook, where Kara-as-Supergirl had drawn the “S” symbol on one of the pages. “Oh, shoot. Did I miss Supergirl?”

“You did, but we’re going to meet up again,” Lena says.

“Great! Well, I guess the interview is done for now. Thanks so much for your time, Detective Sawyer.”

“Uh, yeah. Right. See you around, Little Danvers.” _Please don’t tell your sister you saw me._

“Well, that wasn’t awkward at all,” Kara says lightheartedly. She takes a look at Lena, who’s smiling at her. “So, how was Supergirl?”

“She was fine, didn’t stay long, said something about saving a person in a tree.”

Kara laughs nervously. “Oh, ho ho. That Supergirl, always such a kidder. Did you want to order food? It’s almost lunchtime.”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Lena responds and opens the menu. She looks at the short list of salads and sighs. When she looks up at Kara, who’s giving her one of those looks, like she’s saying _don’t you dare think about getting a salad_ , she flips the page. She settles on getting a turkey club, but compromises and gets a side salad instead of fries. Kara, of course, orders another burger with extra fries. When their food comes, they eat together happily. Lena steals a couple of Kara’s fries and Kara laughs, not being able to take her eyes off of Lena.

_I’m in love with my best friend._

Kara has no idea if it was her thinking it or Lena, but she knows she can’t be the one to say it first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the kudos and comments, folks! I really appreciate all of the feedback. 
> 
> This chapter focuses less on the funny and more on the ~feelings, so I hope that's okay. I don't know if I'll be able to keep up this pace, but I hope to finish this fic soonish.

Over the next couple weeks, Kara meets with Maggie secretly to discuss the case and on the third meeting, Maggie finally asks about Alex. Kara tells her that she’s been doing well and that she’s been seeing Sam for the past couple months and they’ve really hit it off.

“You should reach out,” Kara says. “Alex is in a much better place now, mentally. I think she’d like to see you.”

“I don’t know, maybe I should just leave it all in the past. She’s better off.”

Kara gives her a gentle smile. “Think about it—well, not right now. Later. Like, when you’re at home. Far away from here.”

They say goodbye to each other and agree to meet with Lena at a later date. Kara looks at a nearby clock and sees that she’s running late for her lunch with Lena and flies off to the restaurant where they agreed to meet. When she lands, onlookers watch her in awe and she sees Lena sitting at a table, likely checking her work e-mails.

Lena looks up and sees Kara. “Supergirl, what a pleasant surprise.”

Kara looks down and realizes she still has her suit on. _Shoot!_ “Oh, hello Ms. Luthor. I was just in the neighborhood; I met up with Detective Sawyer earlier this morning.”

“I see. Well, I’m supposed to meet Kara for lunch, but she’s running late.” _Which isn’t like her at all._

Kara takes her phone out of her pocket, because of course the supersuit has pockets, and hides it behind her back. She quickly sends off a text.

 **Kara:** I’m so so so sorry. I can’t make lunch today. Something came up at work. Rain check? :)

Lena’s phone buzzes and she looks at it. There’s a slight look of disappointment that comes across her face. She puts her phone back in her purse and looks up at Kara, smiling. “Well, looks like my lunch date cancelled on me. Would you like to join me instead?”

Kara smiles widely and accepts, taking the seat across from Lena. She opens the menu and looks through it. “What’s good here?”

Lena purses her lips. “I’ve actually only had the salads, but Kara loves the burgers.”

“Okay! Then I’ll have a burger, too,” Kara says cheerfully. She closes the menu and watches Lena continue looking at the menu, her eyes darting over the top every once in a while.

“So, Supergirl, do you often stop to have lunch with random citizens of National City?”

Kara laughs. “You’re hardly a random citizen, Ms. Luthor. I don’t hang out on every CEO’s balcony at all hours. But, to be quite honest, I don’t stop to have lunch much at all.” _Am I flirting? Why am I flirting? Stop that!_

“That’s a pity. Maybe we should make this a regular occurrence. I’m sure Kara wouldn’t mind.” _Having lunch with my best friend and Supergirl? That would be incredible. I really want to feel Supergirl’s biceps. Look at them!_

Kara self-consciously crosses her arms and tries to hide her biceps from view. “Yes, perhaps. I’ll have to look at my schedule.”

“Of course,” Lena replies, grinning impishly and leaning across the table.

 _Why is she looking at me like that? She looks like she wants to eat me._ Thankfully, the waitress cuts right through the sexual tension and takes their orders. The pair continue to make small talk while Kara does her darnedest to not look too uncomfortable as Lena wets her lips with her tongue.

 _Shit, Supergirl is just so… hot. I’ve never felt this way about another woman before. Have I? I mean, Kara is adorable, too, but she’s my friend. I can’t be attracted to her. And_ Supergirl _, my god, what I would do to her in that suit. I’d like to run my tongue up th—_

“Sooooooo,” Kara blurts out and laughs nervously. “Like I mentioned before, I talked to Detective Sawyer and we’re making some headway with the case. She believes that someone may be abducting the empaths to use them for their telepathy or to replicate their powers in others.”

“Oh?” Lena replies. “Well, that is certainly concerning. I can look into the alien black market and see if there’s been any suspicious activity – well, more suspicious than usual.”

“Yes, good, okay.” Kara looks around at the other patrons and many of them are talking and laughing. Some glance over at her, because they’ve never seen Supergirl this close before.

“Supergirl?”

“Hm?”

 _Don’t ask her about Kara._ “Nothing, nevermind.” Lena smiles and hears her phone ring from her purse. “Sorry, let me just…” She takes her phone out and answers it. “Lena Luthor. Yes. Are you fucki—“ She sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. “Yes, I’ll take care of it.” She tosses her phone back into her purse and looks up at Kara. “I’m so sorry, but I have to cut this short. Apparently, the people I’ve appointed as my sales team are incompetent buffoons and I need to go clean up their mess.” Lena waves down the waitress and asks for her food to-go, handing her a shiny credit card.

“Oh, you don’t have to pay,” Kara begins to argue.

Lena waves her off. “Please, it’s the least I could do after everything you do for this city.” The waitress comes back shortly after with their food in to-go containers. “Well, thank you again for the company. It would have been a much lonelier lunch if you hadn’t come along.” She leans in and presses her cheek against the Kryptonian's, snaking her hands up her biceps and squeezing softly.

_They’re just as strong as I’d imagined._

“Yep! This was definitely fun. Thanks for lunch!” Kara said, taking a step back. “I’ll, uh, catch up with you another time. We need to meet up with Detective Sawyer at some point.”

“Well, you know where to find me,” Lena winks.

“Sure do,” Kara says, taking another step back. She gives Lena a tiny salute with her index and middle fingers. “I’ll see you around, Ms. Luthor. Hope the work emergency isn’t too painful.”

“I’m sure it will be fine. I tend to get whatever I want,” Lena says slyly. _I also tend to get_ whomever _I want, as well._

“Oh! Okay, well, I just heard a car accident happen a mile away, so I’d better go. Goodbye Ms. Luthor!” Kara takes off and flies in whatever direction she happens to go and switches directions to head to her apartment. When she gets there, she changes into Kara clothes and flops onto her couch, leaning her head back and groans. _Lunch with Lena as Supergirl? What were you thinking? What a disaster._ Her phone rings and she lets out a low growl, answering it harshly.

“Hello?”

James’s baritone voice comes through the speaker. “Kara, why am I seeing photos all over tabloid websites of Supergirl and Lena Luthor having lunch and Lena kissing Supergirl?”

Kara sits up straight. “What?”

“I’m sending some photos through now.”

Kara’s phone vibrates a couple times and she looks at the photos James sends through. One is of her and Lena with Lena leaning forward seductively and the other is when she and Lena said goodbye, but it looks like Lena's kissing her. Kara feels her face flush.

“It was just lunch, James. I was supposed to meet her as Kara for lunch, but I had met up with a contact with the National City PD as Supergirl. When I flew over for lunch, I forgot I still had the suit on and she invited me to stay.”

James mumbles something about Lena never inviting him to lunch. “Okay, well, just be careful. These tabloids are most likely going to start saying you two are dating, or something. And don’t forget I need the first draft of your story about the abductions on my desk by Friday.”

“I’m on it, James. Thanks.” She hangs up her phone and lets out a frustrated huff. This was just great. Not only did her best friend have lady wood for her alter ego, she would now have to deal with the aftermath of those photos being leaked. She knew she should have been more careful, but Lena has a way of clouding her judgement.

Alex comes by later that night with a bottle of wine and a pizza. Sam and Ruby were having a movie night together and Alex was invited, but she decided to give the two of them some space, since she had been hanging around so often.

They’re sitting on the couch, TV on for background noise, when Alex asks what’s going on between her and Lena.

“What? N-nothing is going on between Lena and I.”

“Kara, I’ve seen the photos.”

“They’re just convenient angles! We just had lunch, that’s it! I always have lunch with her.”

“Yeah, but never as Supergirl.”

Kara sighs. “That was an accident. I was meeting with Magg—“ _Aw, crap._

Alex’s eyes widen and she sets down her glass of wine. “You… met with Maggie?”

Kara holds up both of her hands. “Alex, I can explain. She’s been helping me with a case and she’s my contact. That’s all. She got promoted to Detective and she was assigned to the empath case. I didn’t know she was my contact until we met the first time, I swear.”

Alex shakes her head. “But you’ve been working on this story for a month and you didn’t mention seeing her.”

“I know. I didn’t want to tell you, because I wasn’t sure if you even wanted to know. You’ve been doing well with Sam, so I didn’t want to complicate things. I’m sorry.”

Alex sighs. “It’s okay. I’m not even sure what I would have done if you told me.”

“She misses you. I probably shouldn’t tell you that, but she does. I told her about Sam and she’s happy for you – genuinely. I read her mind.” Alex laughs and nods.

“I miss her, too. I don’t know, maybe I’ll see if she wants to get coffee, or something.”

Kara nods and then a look of realization forms across her brow. “Alex, think something – anything.”

“Uh, okay?” She thinks Kara and Lena need to hurry up and bone.

Kara concentrates for a few seconds, then smiles excitedly. “I can’t hear your thoughts anymore! Maybe it’s gone.” With her superhearing, she can hear someone clear across the city, so maybe she can hear thoughts that way, too. She tests it to see if she can still hear Lena’s thoughts. What could go wrong?

_Oh, god, Supergirl. Yes, like that. Fuck. That feels so good._

Kara’s eyes bulge out of their sockets and she shakes her head, covering her ears. “Oh no. No no no no no. Oh, Rao. Why did I do that?”

Alex grabs Kara by the arms. “Kara? Are you okay?”

“No, I’m not okay! Lena has a crush on Supergirl!”

Alex hands Kara her glass of wine. “Okay, but I thought you said nothing was going on between you two.”

“There isn’t! At least, there shouldn’t be. I don’t know. Alex, help me.”

Alex chuckles at her little sister’s freak out. “Kara, do you have feelings for Lena? It’s okay if you do.”

Kara takes a sip of wine and hangs her head. Her hair creates a curtain around her reddening face. “I don’t know. Maybe. No, I can’t, Alex! She’s my best friend.”

Alex places her hand on top of her sister’s. “Hey, it happens, and there’s nothing wrong with it. You’ve got to let yourself feel sometimes.”

“I don’t want it to ruin things,” Kara says, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

“It doesn’t have to. Listen, as your big sister, I solemnly swear to support you however I can. Actually, you know, all of this kind of makes sense.”

“What do you mean?” Kara asks.

“Well, remember what Winn said about the empaths on Ikthanol, and how their telepathy is used for mating purposes? If you are gay – and this is something that you’ll have to think about and come to the conclusion yourself – but, if you are, it makes sense that you only hear women’s thoughts and it makes sense why you can’t hear mine anymore. It’s gradually weeding out all of the people you aren’t attracted to and honing in on those you _are_ attracted to.”

Kara’s face crumples at the notion of both being gay and being in love with her best friend. This was definitely not how she thought this night would go. Alex hugs her tightly and lets her cry into her shoulder, rubbing circles on her back and reassuring her, telling her that their mom won’t care if she has two gay daughters. “Maybe she’ll go with us to the next pride event as a newly-inducted PFLAG member,” she jokes. That makes Kara laugh and she starts to calm down.

After Alex leaves, Kara cleans up and her phone buzzes on the kitchen counter. She picks it up and sees a text from Lena.

 **Lena:** Hey! Haven’t heard from you. How did the work emergency go?

Kara’s face goes beet red when she remembers listening to Lena earlier that night… taking care of herself. She quickly sends a generic text back.

 **Kara:** It was okay, nothing I couldn’t handle. :) Sorry again about lunch.

 **Lena:** Oh, it’s no problem. Supergirl kept me company.

Kara feels the jealousy start to bubble up again. She takes a deep breath and types a response.

 **Kara:** That’s great. I’m glad you didn’t have to eat alone.

 **Lena:** It was nice. Missed you, though. <3

Kara doesn’t know how Lena does it. With little to no effort, she can make her feel important, like she’s the only one who matters. Her phone buzzes in her hand again.

 **Lena:** Lunch tomorrow?

 **Kara:** I can’t, I need to finish my story by Friday and I’m only halfway done. No rest for the weary. Another rain check?

 **Lena:** Sure. Don’t work too hard, that’s my job.

Kara walks over to her bed and falls onto it, face-first. She groans into her pillow and wonders what to do about her situation. On one hand, keeping Lena occupied with Supergirl makes it so she doesn’t have to deal with her feelings, but on the other hand, she doesn’t want Lena to fall for Supergirl. What a stupid, idiotic, Catch-22. She changes into her pajamas and completes her nightly routine, then climbs into bed and throws her duvet over her head.

In another moment of weakness, she tries listening to Lena’s thoughts again, even though she knows it’s a major violation of privacy, now that she can control it a little better. She had worked with J’onn on it to learn how to block out all of the noise she didn’t want to hear and it was working. When she can’t hear anything, she assumes that Lena is asleep and that helps her drift off herself.

 _Goodnight_ , _Lena_.

The next few days, Kara stays busy by working on her story to have it ready for James in time. She doesn’t speak to Lena or go to see her and it’s disappointing, but very much needed. She still takes time to be Supergirl and save the city, but all of her time in between is spent with her laptop, typing away. She’s sitting at one of the desks at the DEO, biting her fingernails nervously, while thinking about how to finish up her story when Alex rushes in with a panicked look on her face.

“What’s wrong?” Kara asks, standing up.

“I asked Maggie to meet me for coffee. What do I do?”

“I have no idea. Act normal?” Kara responds, giving Alex her same advice back. Alex glares at her. “Okay, okay. Well, do you still have feelings for her?”

“Yes? No! I don’t know. It’s complicated. We were engaged.”

“Okay, different question: are you happy with Sam?”

“Yes, very happy.” Alex answers, ducking her head and smiling.

Kara smiles back. “Good, well, then it’s just coffee. You two can still be friends, but you should also be transparent with Sam and let her know what you’re doing.”

“Can you come with me?” Alex pleads, tugging on one of Kara’s hands.

“No, this is all you. You’ll be fine.”

Alex sighs and looks up at the ceiling. “Fine, but I’ll remember this the next time you need help with Lena,” she says, walking toward the door. “You’re on your own, Kara!”

Kara laughs and rolls her eyes, sitting back down at the desk. Right on cue, her phone buzzes and Kara sees a text from Lena. _Can_ she _read minds, or something?_

 **Lena:** Hey Kara, I know you said you had to work on your story, but really use your help with something. Can we meet up after work?

 **Kara:** Of course! I’m just about finished with my story, anyway. I’ll supply the wine. ;D

 **Lena:** Perfect! See you at your place. xx

Kara’s chest warms up as she thinks about meeting up with Lena again. She listens for friend’s thoughts, assuming that it’s safe during work hours.

_Kara is so sweet. I could really go for a good Riesling tonight. I would kill for some chocolate covered strawberries, too._

Slapping down the top of her laptop, Kara gathers her things and heads out to CatCo for the last few hours of the day. She’s able to hammer out the last few pages of her story and sends it off to James before heading over to the local bottle shop for wine, but she has no idea where to find chocolate covered strawberries, so she goes to the grocery store and buys all of the ingredients, so she can make them herself. She buys cooking chocolate, milk chocolate, white chocolate, mini chocolate chips, dark chocolate, because she has no idea what kind of chocolate Lena prefers. Better safe than sorry.

She takes everything back to her apartment and starts preparing her dessert. She also bought ingredients for calzones to make for dinner. When those are sitting in the oven and the strawberries are cooling in the refrigerator, there’s a knock at the door. Kara wipes her hands off on her apron and practically skips over to the front of her apartment and opens the door. Lena greets her with a giant smile and Kara hugs her.

Lena sets her purse down on the counter and sits on a stool at the breakfast bar while Kara pulls out the wine and a couple of glasses.

“Oh, Riesling, I was craving this,” Lena swoons. Kara internally pumps her fist and walks over to the oven to pull out the calzones. _Kara’s cooking is so good. I wish I could have it every day._

Kara smiles to herself and sets a plate in front of Lena, handing her a knife and fork, which she graciously accepts. They eat together and laugh when Lena tells Kara a story about how she practically made a board member piss his pants when she told him that if he wasn’t a member of the board, she would step on him like an ant on the sidewalk and that he needs to tread lightly, and to remember how he got his job (he got it through his father).

“You did not!”

“I did!” Lena smiles proudly.

“You’re kind of amazing,” Kara says, feeling her entire neck and face heat up. She hops off of the stool and quickly stands up before Lena can see her. “This calls for some celebration dessert.” She pulls the tray of various chocolate covered strawberries out of the refrigerator and transfers them to a plate, presenting them to Lena in an overly charismatic way.

“How did you—I was craving these, too. It’s like you read my mind.”

Kara barks out a laugh. “Oh, Lena, you’re funny. Read your mind, pfft.” She watches intently as Lena takes one of the dark chocolate strawberries and makes a mental note for later. Lena moans as she bites down on the juicy strawberry, a dribble falling down her chin and Kara grips onto her countertop, so she doesn’t jet forward and lick it clean, cracking it beneath her fingers.

“Oh, shoot. Dang it,” she says, looking at the cracked marble.

“Wow, that must not have been made very well,” Lena notes, looking at the counter. “I’ll have my contractor look at it tomorrow.”

Kara gives her a grateful smile and pops a strawberry in her mouth, chomping down on it while Lena laughs at her chipmunk cheeks. _This is good. This is comfortable. Lena’s a friend._

_How is Kara still single? She’s cute, has a good job, caring and thoughtful, the best friend anyone could ever have. Any guy would be so lucky to have someone like her._

Kara gulps and swallows the strawberry whole. Lena thinks she’s straight. Well, why wouldn’t she? Kara’s never told her otherwise, or given her any reason to believe she wasn’t. They move to the couch, where Kara turns on the TV and they choose another movie – this time it was Lena’s turn after the _One Day_ disaster. Lena picks _You’ve Got Mail_ , which is one of her favorites.

“You just like the fact that the stuffy rich guy ends up being the good guy in the end. Remind you of someone?” Kara teases and sticks her tongue out.

Lena’s jaw drops and she lunges at Kara, tickling her sides until the blonde has tears in her eyes and can’t breathe.

“Lena, stop! I’m dying,” Kara laughs, doing her best not to break her friend’s nose with her flailing arms. Lena finally stops and rests her hands on Kara’s biceps, giving them a playful squeeze.

_Does Kara work out? Holy shit._

Kara straightens her glasses and sits up. “Oh, wait, didn’t you come here because you needed help with something? I completely forgot.”

Lena stops feeling up Kara’s arms for a second and shakes her head. “Oh, right. I forgot, too. My mother is coming into town and she wants to have lunch. I was hoping you would come with me for moral support.” _God, please come. I don’t think I can survive lunch with my mother. I may kill her. I would kick ass in prison, but I don’t want to wear one of those orange jumpsuits._

“Of course I’ll go,” Kara says, rubbing her hands on her thighs nervously. _Meeting the parent. You got this, Danvers._

“Oh, thank you. You’re a lifesaver, Kara. I’ll text you when we decide on where to go. It’ll most likely be a restaurant that exclusively serves salad, so be warned.”

Kara wrinkles her nose in disgust and fake gags. “It’s okay, I’ll smuggle in a burger.” Lena laughs and rests her head on Kara’s shoulder as they continue watching the movie. Kara laughs and points at the TV. “Do you remember when computers looked like that? And, oh gosh, dial-up Internet!”

Lena chuckles. “Well, we always had state of the art technology, thanks to my father. Lex and I would always find ways to… improve them. I remember one time, we programmed one of the computers to run Oregon Trail immediately from start-up and it wouldn’t close until someone died from dysentery. My father was furious.”

Kara laughs heartily. “That must have been hilarious.”

“Oh, it was. We were grounded for a month, but it was totally worth it,” Lena chuckles, thinking back on her happier childhood. A beat passes and she looks at her watch. “Anyway, I should be going. It’s getting late and I have another day filled with meetings.”

“But tomorrow is Saturday,” Kara says, frowning.

Lena shrugs. “That’s my job. Thanks for tonight, Kara. I really needed it.”

“Yeah! Anytime. I love… having you around.”

Lena leans in and presses her cheek against Kara's before embracing her in a hug, the same way she did with Supergirl, and it makes Kara’s stomach flip around and do somersaults. She looks at Lena for an uncomfortable amount of time, before she shakes herself out of her stupor.

“Oh, wait, take some strawberries with you!” She rushes back into her kitchen and puts the leftovers into a plastic container and shoves it into Lena’s hands. Lena laughs and accepts the strawberries happily.

“I’ll talk to you soon, Kara.”

“Okay! Yeah, see you. Bye, Lena.”

“Bye.”

Lena leaves the apartment and Kara closes the door, pressing her back to the cold wood and sliding down to the floor. She doesn’t hear the sound of Lena’s heels yet, so she must still be at the door. She can hear Lena's heart beating rapidly.

_Shit. What am I doing? Walk down the hall, Lena. Kara’s just your friend. None of this means anything, it’s all in your head. Go home._

The clicking of heels finally echoes down the hallway and Kara’s heartbeat slows. What was Lena doing? Was she going to ask to come back in? Kara lies down on the floor and groans. Why was this so complicated? Why are women so complicated?!

Her phone buzzes and vibrates on the wooden floor, startling Kara. She has six messages, one from Lena and five from Alex that she must have missed.

 **Lena:** Dinner tomorrow night at 7, The Garden. I’ll pick you up at 6:30.

 **Alex:** Okay, I’m going to go meet Maggie. Wish me luck.

 **Alex:** Oh my god, I’m so nervous. Is it normal to be this nervous? Sam said she was fine with us having coffee, so that’s good. I’m going to go to her house afterwards.

 **Alex:** KARA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? Oh, are you with Lena? You must be. You’d better give me all the gossip later. Wait, are you “busy”? ;))))) Okay, I’ll let you be. Go, sis!

 **Alex:** Meeting with Maggie went well, we’ve decided to try being friends again. Thanks for the pep talk earlier. DID YOU SMOOCH LENA? Call me.

Kara rolls onto her stomach and lies there motionless for a while. She really doesn’t want to call Alex right now, but she knows she’ll have to talk to her eventually. Might as well get it over with. She scrolls down to Alex’s contact information and the phone dials her number.

“Kara! Hey!”

“Hey, Alex,” Kara replies monotonously.

“Uh-oh, what happened?” Alex’s voice laced with concern.

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing happened. Lena came over after work and I cooked for her, we watched a movie, she invited me to dinner with her mother, then she went home.”

“Dinner with her mother?”

Kara lets out a deep, sobering breath. “Yeah, her mother wants to have dinner with her, but Lena is afraid of what she’ll say or do, so she wants me to go to be her moral compass, or something.”

“Well, I’d say that’s something. She trusts you to be that for her.”

“There’s something else. After she left, she kind of hung around the door for a while and I could hear her talking herself out of doing something, but I don’t know what. You know how in all of those romantic comedies, one person leaves, but then the person behind the door swings it wide open and their eyes meet and they run back to each other and kiss. Things are much simpler in movies.” Kara hears Alex chuckle on the other end of the line.

“Unfortunately, life isn’t a movie. Well, if you can read her thoughts, you should know how she feels.”

“She doesn’t even know how she feels, Alex. She’s just as confused as I am, so I don’t want to say anything that would scare her away or make things even more confusing.”

“I get that. Believe me, I do, but Kara, take it from someone who knows all about pining. Pining for someone, especially your best friend, is only going to get worse as time goes on. Lena cares deeply about you. I don’t need to be able to read minds to know that. I’m sure whatever you tell her won’t affect your friendship.”

Kara sighs and rolls onto her back. “Yeah, you’re right. I just need to wait for the right time. Anyway, what about you? Your meeting with Maggie went okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. We talked and cleared the air. I told her about Sam and Ruby and she told me about her new job. It was nice. I invited her over for our next game night to introduce all of them to each other.”

“Sam’s okay with that?”

“Yep, she’s been super understanding. It’s really incredible.”

“Well, good. I’m happy for you, Alex.” Kara yawns, not realizing how late it was.

“That’s my cue. I’ll let you go. Keep me updated, okay? Love you, sis.”

“Love you, too.” Kara hangs up her phone and slowly stands up, cracking her aching joints. She changes into her pajamas and gets ready for bed, hoping that everything will magically fall into place and she won’t have to put in too much effort. It’s not like her, though. Usually, Kara wants to take action and be in charge of her own destiny. She should take this relationship bull by the horns and tell Lena how she feels! But, no, she’s terrified. With James and Mon-El it was easy. They were easy, but she didn’t think it was love, more like going through the motions and doing what she thought she was supposed to as a human. With Lena, it’s different. She doesn’t want to lose her. She _can’t_ lose her, so she’ll keep quiet. She’ll let Lena figure herself out first, then maybe, when they’re old and gray – or at least Lena will be – she’ll tell her she loves her when they’re in wheelchairs and hanging out on the porch of their old folks home.

She rolls onto her side, pulling the sheets up to her chin and closes her eyes. She listens to the sounds of the city, the noise pollution that lulls her to sleep every night. Kara lets her thoughts drift and concentrates on Lena, imagining her in her own bed, curled up and sleeping.

_Goodnight, Lena._

_Goodnight, Kara._

Kara’s eyes fly open. Well, that’s new.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Here's the next chapter. I'm not sure when I'll be able write/post the one after this, as I have a long weekend and then some family business to take care of on Tuesday, but I hope this tides you over in the meantime.
> 
> This is heading into the angst category, but it'll divert back to ridiculous humor by the end. Enjoy!

Kara is mortified. Can Lena hear her thoughts? Could she hear them all this time? Does she _know_?! Rao, what is she supposed to do now? She can’t just bust into Lena’s office and ask if she can read her mind and ask if she knows all of her deepest darkest secrets. _Shoot, shoot, shoot._

As it turns out, Kryptonians are just as bad at controlling their emotions and thoughts as humans are, but Kara tries, anyway. She spends the day trying to keep her mind occupied on anything but Supergirl and Lena, so she assembles a five thousand piece puzzle, bakes eight dozen cookies, vacuums, mops, dusts, takes two naps, but it’s only noon by the time she’s done. While she’s awake, she tries to think of attractive-ish men. She thinks of Idris Elba and Chris Hemsworth and that guy with the ginormous muscles, who’s in all of those action movies and jumps out of eighty buildings within two hours.

 _This isn’t working._ She lets out a huff and decides to go to L-Corp and see what Lena is up to. So much for her plan of not thinking about Lena.

When she gets there, she runs into Jess again, who looks flustered.

“Miss Danvers, hello. I didn’t know Lena was expecting you.”

“Oh, she isn’t. I just came by to see if she was free for lunch. I see they’ve got you working on the weekend, too. I brought cookies!” She holds out her hands, which are carrying six plates of cookies.

Jess narrows her eyes. _Are you some kind of kiss ass? I can tell why Ms. Luthor likes you._ “I see that. Let me see if their meeting is still going on. You can wait in Lena’s office.”

Kara puts a plate of cookies on top of Jess’s laptop, gives her a beaming smile, and has an extra spring in her step as she walks over to the elevators. She presses the button and steps into the elevator once it arrives.

_I guess she is kind of cute. Oh, my god, these cookies are delicious._

Kara’s eyes go wide right as the elevator doors close on her as she tries to peek out. The hum and whirring of the elevator fills Kara’s ears as she nervously taps her fingers on her arms while the numbers on the display climb to the fiftieth floor. The _ding_ of the bell alerts her that she’s arrived and she steps out carefully. Lena’s office door is closed, so Kara walks up to it and knocks gently. When there’s no answer, she opens the door slowly and the lights are off, so she slinks in, flips the light switches on, and sits on one of Lena’s cushy couches. She sets the other plates of cookies down on the coffee table and waits.

A quiet knock comes from the office door and Jess opens it. She looks slightly disappointed.

“I’m sorry, Miss Danvers, but Ms. Luthor can’t get away at the moment. She says to send her apologies and that she’ll see you for dinner.”

“Oh, that’s okay,” Kara says, standing up. “Um, will you let her know I left the cookies here? Maybe she and whoever she’s meeting with could use a little sugar rush.”

“Of course, Miss Danvers.”

“Please call me Kara,” she says with a wide grin.

“Kara,” Jess says with a curt nod. _Wow, her eyes are really pretty. No, focus, Jess! Remember what Ms. Luthor said._ “Ms. Luthor also told me to tell you to wear ‘that one cardigan’ she likes, and she told me that you’d know what she was talking about. I’m not sure why she didn’t just text you that. Anyway, I need to get back downstairs and meet with the caterer. I’ll walk you out, Miss—I mean, Kara.”

Kara smiles and allows herself to be ushered out of the office. She remembers when Lena commented on a navy blue cardigan that she wore months ago, so that must be the one. _I don’t know if you can hear me, Lena, but good call hiring Jess. She deserves a raise._

Nothing. No response back.

Kara shrugs and walks out of the building, waving goodbye to an obviously blushing Jess as she leaves. She looks at her watch and sighs. She still has… five and a half hours until she has to leave for dinner and she’s run out of things to keep her mind occupied. So, she does the only thing she can think of.

She takes a third nap.

Her phone rings and wakes her up. She groggily answers it with half of her face buried in her pillow.

“Kara? Are you ready to go? I’ve been knocking on your door for five minutes.”

Kara bolts up and looks at her clock. Six thirty-five. How did she sleep so long? She speeds through her apartment, gets dressed, puts on some light make-up, and grabs her bag before opening her door.

“Sorry! I was in the bathroom and the fan was on, so I couldn’t hear you,” Kara lies.

Lena smirks at her and notices the sleep lines all over Kara’s cheek. “All right, let’s go. If we’re late, mother will never let us hear the end of it.”

They arrive at the restaurant fifteen minutes early, which is right on time if you’re a Luthor, and they get seated immediately. Lena’s nervous energy starts to rub off on Kara.

“Hey, it’s going to be fine,” Kara says, squeezing Lena’s forearm. “I’ll be right here.”

“I know, it’s just—my mother always manages to make me feel like a child.” She sighs. “Thank you for coming with me.”

“You bet. Besides, someone’s gotta keep you out of jail.”

Lena raises and eyebrow and as she’s about to speak, Lillian Luthor strides up to the table with her usual air of superiority.

“Mother,” Lena greets her.

“Hello, darling,” she ghosts kisses to both of her daughter’s cheeks and switches her attention to Kara. “Oh, I didn’t know you were bringing a guest.” The disdain on her face is apparent, but Kara smiles her usual 40-watt smile and holds out her hand.

“Kara Danvers. It’s nice to see you again, Mrs. Luthor.”

“Of course,” Lillian says, lightly gripping Kara’s hand as if she was trying to touch as little of her skin as humanly possible. They all sit and the waiter comes to get their drink order. Lillian orders a bottle of wine for the table and glances over at Lena.

“My goodness, sit up straight. I didn’t send you to finishing school for you to end up like the Hunchback of Notre Dame.”

Kara looks over at Lillian and scowls. She attempts to read her mind, but it’s almost as if there’s a wall in between them, like it’s blocked somehow. Lena sits up straighter and when the waiter brings the wine, Lillian allows him to pour her glass, but takes the bottle from him to pour about two sips worth of wine for both Lena and Kara. The waiter then takes their order, to which Lillian orders for both herself and Lena, ordering them both salads, and Kara orders chicken marsala.

“Now, where were we? Ah yes, your lack of etiquette.”

“Mother, honestly, give it a rest.”

“And what about your love life? I saw some interesting photos of you and Supergirl the other day. Are you trying to embarrass me? Tarnish the family name in some bout of teenage rebellion?”

“Seriously, mother? Those photos were sold to tabloids. You know I would never do anything to stain the pristine Luthor name.”

“Like your brother,” Lillian spits.

Lena whips her head to glare at Lillian, Kara feeling quite awkward in the middle of their altercation. A thick silence befalls the table, so Kara does her best to ease the tension.

“So, Lillian, Lena told me that L-Corp’s numbers have been the highest they’ve ever been in recent history. They’ve got a merger on the horizon and it seems like things are going well. Lena’s doing a great job and she’s been working really hard – on weekends, even.”

Lena gives Kara a warm smile. _Thank you_.

Lillian sips her wine. “Yes, the numbers are… marginally better, considering the bad press the company has been getting lately. They could always be better.”

Lena scoffs. “Even if I worked three hundred and sixty-five days out of the year and made L-Corp the highest grossing company in the entire country, it wouldn’t be enough for you.”

“It could always be bigger and better,” Lillian replies. “You should be aiming to become the biggest tech company in the world.”

Lena throws her hands up in defeat. _Unbelievable. It’s no wonder I’m alone if this is the woman who raised me. This woman, incapable of loving anyone but her name and her status._

Kara feels awful. She wants to make Lena feel better. _Lena, can you hear me?_ Still no response. Their food arrives, so the conversation dies out and Lena picks at the leaves on her plate. Kara cuts off a piece of her chicken and offers it to Lena.

“Oh, no, she can’t have that. Do you know how much butter they put in there?”

“It’s really not that much,” Kara tries to argue. She looks over to Lena apologetically.

Lillian gives Lena a challenging look. Lena shakes her head and thanks Kara for the offer, but politely declines it. Kara can’t stand how miserable Lena looks. She’s not used to her looking so meek and defeated. She’s Lena Flipping Luthor, CEO of L-Corp. Lillian continues going on about how Lena has always been ungrateful and never followed through with the family’s vision of the company, and that she owes everything to her. Kara has had enough.

“Mrs. Luthor,” Kara says, interrupting the older woman through gritted teeth. “Your daughter is one of the most hardworking, honest, caring, genuine people that I have ever met and I’m almost certain she didn’t get any of her good qualities from you. In fact, I’m actually really glad she’s nothing like you. She’s so much better, and a much better person than you could ever be.” She sets her napkin down on the table and slides out of the booth, and as a last gesture of defiance, she sets some money down on the table and holds out her hand for Lena to take, which she does.

“Goodbye, Mother,” Lena says over her shoulder while she leaves with Kara, hands still interlocked. Lillian sits alone in the booth, aghast, and finishes off the bottle of wine.

“Oh, my god, Kara!” Lena exclaims as they stumble out of the suffocating restaurant. I don’t think anyone has ever dared speak to my mother like that.” _You are amazing._

Kara ducks her head and straightens her glasses. “Oh, it was nothing. I couldn’t just sit there and let her talk about you like that, even if she is your mother.”

Lena’s face softens and she brings a hand up to cradle Kara’s cheek. Kara panics and clears her throat, turning her body away from Lena and walking out of reach.

“Let’s go get some ice cream,” she suggests after spotting a shop across the street. Grabbing Lena by the wrist, she leads her to the crosswalk, because safety first, and they walk together to the ice cream parlor. Kara orders some monstrosity called the Superhero Sundae, which is a cookie-brownie, elegantly called a brookie, topped with three different flavors of ice cream, a banana, hot fudge, sprinkles, chopped almonds, and a cherry.

Lena orders a scoop of vanilla. In a cup.

They find a bench outside and sit down. Kara digs into her mountain of sugar and Lena spoons a bite of vanilla ice cream into her mouth while she watches children running down the sidewalk ahead of their parents.

_I wonder if I would be a good parent. Considering the way I was raised, I would want to do the exact opposite of what my mother did._

Kara furrows her brow while she shovels a scoop of ice cream into her mouth. “Hey, Lena?”

“Yeah, Kara?”

“Do you want kids?”

Lena raises her eyebrows. “I was just thinking that, actually. I’m not sure. I’m not sure I would be a good mother.”

“You aren’t Lillian,” Kara reminds her. She points her spoon at Lena’s chest. “You aren’t hollow in there.”

Lena laughs and takes another bite of her ice cream. “That’s true. I don’t know, maybe someday.”

“I think you’d be a great mother,” Kara says smiling wistfully at the children.

Lena looks over at Kara and grins. “Thanks.” _Oh no. Don’t do it, Lena. Abort! Abort!_ When Kara turns to face Lena, she breaks her gaze immediately and buries her head in her cup, finishing off the last few bites. After Kara’s done with her super sundae, Lena drives them back to Kara’s apartment, Kara complaining about a stomachache the entire way there.

“I told you it would be too much sugar, even for you,” Lena scolds her.

Kara whines. “But I wanted it.”

Lena rolls her eyes. “Why would I need children when I have you?” Kara pouts at her from the passenger seat.

When Lena pulls up to Kara’s building, she parks and walks Kara up to her apartment. She lingers just outside the doorway, gripping her purse’s straps just in front of her torso. Before Kara can invite her inside, she tells her that she should be heading home.

“I have a lot of paperwork to get through, with the merger and everything coming up.”

Kara gives her a stern look. “Lena, you are not going home to work. Either come inside and have a glass of wine with me, or you go home and sleep. Your choice.”

“I thought you had a stomachache.”

“My doctor says that the best cure for stomachaches is wine,” Kara answers, nodding.

Lena laughs. “I think you need to find a new doctor.” She peeks inside Kara’s apartment. “Are those cookies on the counter?”

Kara looks over her shoulder. “Yep! Same batch as the ones I took to your office.”

“I guess one glass of wine won’t kill me,” Lena surmises. _And spending more time with Kara would be an added bonus._

Kara raises both of her eyebrows. _Either Lena is messing with me and purposely thinking these things, knowing full well I can hear them, or she has absolutely no idea and Lena has… feelings for me? No, it couldn’t be. That’s preposterous! She likes Supergirl! She was thinking about her while she was… doing_ that. _How cou—_

“Um, Kara?” Lena looks at her expectantly, interrupting her internal monologue.

“Hm? Oh! Sorry, come in,” Kara moves aside and lets Lena through. She pours them both a glass full of wine, at least three times as much as Lillian poured them at dinner, and they sit on the couch. Lena takes a sip and places her glass on the table. She leans back and rests her head on Kara’s shoulder.

“Thank you for being my friend,” Lena whispers.

Kara scoffs. “You don’t need to thank me for that. I meant everything that I said to your mother. She clearly doesn’t realize what an amazing daughter she has and that’s really a pity.”

Lena snakes an arm across Kara’s stomach and turns her body, so that she’s curled closer into her. Kara can feel Lena tip her head upward and her breath tickles the tiny hairs on her neck.

_What am I doing?_

Kara can hear Lena’s heart start to beat faster as Lena gently presses her lips to Kara’s jaw.

“Lena?” Kara squeaks and before she knows it, a hand grips the side of her face and there are lips locking onto hers. _Holy crap, she’s kissing me. What do I do? Is she drunk? She can’t be drunk, she only had three sips of wine all night._

Lena pulls back and what she just did dawns on her and she looks horrified. “Kara, I, I’m sorry. I don’t know why I did that.” _Liar!_

“It’s okay, really,” Kara says consolingly.

“No, I should go. I’m sorry,” she gets off the couch and grabs her purse off of the counter. She hurries to the front door and swings it wide open. “I’ll talk to you later, Kara.” _I’m a fucking coward._

Kara sits on the couch, dumbfounded. _Did that just happen? That happened, right?_ She gets up and rushes to the door, opening it and hoping Lena would still be there, but she’s gone. _Lena? Come back._ She walks back to the couch and finishes off both glasses of wine before placing them in the sink. She takes her phone out of her pocket and resists the urge to text Lena, wanting to give her space. Instead, she calls Alex.

“Hey sis, what’s up?”

“Lena kissed me.”

“ _She what_?”

Kara flinches. “She regretted it, though. She left my apartment right after it happened.”

Alex is quiet for a second, probably getting some privacy. “How do you know she regretted it? Did you read her mind?”

Kara’s lip quivers. “I didn’t have to. I could see it in her eyes.” She lets out a choked sob.

“Oh, honey. Do you want me to come over?”

“No, no, you’re with Sam and Ruby. I’ll be okay. I just feel stupid.”

“Hey, there’s no reason for you to feel stupid. Maybe she’s just figuring things out herself, you know? Give her some time.”

“So, I shouldn’t text her, right?”

Alex chuckles. “No, maybe not tonight.”

“Okay. I think I’m just going to go to bed,” Kara says tiredly. Alex tells her she’ll come by tomorrow and they hang up. Kara takes a long, hot shower and climbs into bed. She resists every urge and temptation to read Lena’s mind. Alex said not to text Lena, but didn’t say anything about trying to send a telepathic message.

_Goodnight, Lena._

No immediate reply comes back and Kara deflates. She’s almost relieved that she didn’t tell Lena how she feels, if this was going to be her reaction. She just hopes that her reaction didn’t scare Lena away for good and that they’d be able to talk about it. Just as she begins to drift off to sleep, she could swear she hears someone whisper a _goodnight, Kara_ in her ear, but it’s lost to the void of dreams.

* * *

Kara doesn’t end up texting Lena the next day, or the day after that. In fact, she hasn’t seen or spoken to Lena in almost a week and she’s scared. She keeps herself busy by juggling Supergirl and CatCo as much as possible and even starting hanging out with Alex, Sam, and Ruby. During one of their game nights, their DEO phones go off and they look at each other nervously.

“Sorry guys, our mom has an emergency and we really need to make sure she’s okay.”

“Aw, but I was just about to put my second hotels on Boardwalk and Park Place,” Ruby groans.

“Sorry, kid, you can kick our butts at Monopoly next week,” Alex says, giving her a tight hug. Alex and Kara head to HQ and meet up with J’onn in the briefing room.

“Reports have just come in that Lena Luthor has been kidnapped and is being held hostage by some empaths.”

Kara shakes her head in disbelief. “That doesn’t make sense. Empaths aren’t violent. Why would they kidnap Lena?” Then, she remembers dinner and how she couldn’t read Lillian’s mind. She must have found a way to block telepaths. “Lillian Luthor,” she frowns.

“Excuse me?” J’onn questions.

“It’s Lillian Luthor. I couldn’t read her mind when I was at dinner with her and Lena. I’m sure she’s behind this.” She heads straight for the exit before Alex stops her.

“Kara, wait, you can’t just go in there eye beams blazing. Do you even know where to look?”

“I have a pretty good idea,” Kara says as she takes off. Alex looks at J’onn and they run off to assemble a team.

Kara zooms through the air, heading in the direction of the finishing school that Lillian sent Lena to. The building has been abandoned for over a decade and would make a great cover for an evil mastermind’s hideout. When Kara arrives, she sends the coordinates to Alex and walks in. All of the smaller classrooms are empty, but there’s a gymnasium at the eastern-most part of the campus. Kara slowly opens the door and looks inside. The entire floor is empty, save for a chair sat directly in the center. Kara immediately recognizes the figure sitting in it.

“Lena?”

Lena lifts her head and stands up. She says nothing, but slowly stalks her way toward Kara.

“Lena? It’s me. Are you okay?” She tries to read her mind, but it’s blocked just like Lillian’s was at the restaurant. _Lena, please._

Without a word, Lena draws a weapon and points it right at Kara’s chest.

“Wait, Lena, what are you doing?” There’s a loud bang and all Kara feels is pain. Two more shots ring out and Kara falls to the floor, not taking her eyes off of Lena. _Kryptonite bullets._ The last thing Kara sees is Lillian Luthor standing above her, smirking, and she instructs one of her henchmen to take Kara to her cell.

When Kara comes to, she sees Lillian standing at a console and Lena is sitting in a chair next to her. “What… what did you do to her?”

Lillian turns around. “Who, Lena? I’ve finally figured out a way to make her the obedient daughter I’ve always wanted. And I’m about to do the same to you, Supergirl.”

_Mind control. Lena, if you can hear me, I know you’re stronger than this. Don’t let your mother dictate your actions or your life anymore._

Lillian turns around with a syringe in her hand. Kara’s arms are raised above her head and she’s held by Kryptonite shackles. One of the henchmen opens the cell door and Lillian steps inside.

Kara attempts to communicate with Lena again. _Lena, listen to me. I love you. I’m in love with you. I’m sorry this is how I’m telling you, but I need you to know in case something happens and I don’t come back from this. She’s trying to turn me into a weapon. I’ll destroy National City and all of the aliens here. We have to stop her. You have to break Lillian’s hold on you._

As if waking from a dream, Lena blinks a few times and examines her surroundings. She sees Supergirl shackled in the cell and her mother walking toward her. With one look at the console beside her, she unlocks Kara’s shackles and grabs a taser off a hook on the wall, firing it at the henchman outside of the cell. He convulses and falls to the floor, unconscious. Kara is able to muster enough strength to knock the syringe out of Lillian’s hands before pushing her to the back of the cell and locking the door behind her as she exits. She looks over to Lena, who’s crumpled on the floor and kneels down in front of her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Are you okay?”

Lena nods. “I think so. What happened?”

“Your mother must have found a way to create a mind control serum from the empaths that have been disappearing. She used it on you and was going to use it on me.”

Alex and J’onn arrive with their weapons drawn. Other DEO agents handcuff the henchman and Lillian and take them away. Alex tells Kara that they found the missing empaths and there weren’t any fatalities, much to their relief. They take both Lena and Kara back to the DEO to get looked at. Alex examines them both and has them both on bedrest at the hospital inside of the DEO while they recover.

Kara is lying down on her bed and flipping through the channels on the TV, but with basic cable, she either has to settle on Law and Order reruns or a Tiny House marathon. Lena knocks on the doorframe quietly and Kara tells her to come in. She sits down in a chair next to the bed and doesn’t say anything for a minute, trying to figure out what to say.

“I think, I think I heard you when I was being mind controlled. It kind of felt like there was a fog between you and me. It’s hard to explain.” She shakes her head. “Anyway, I just wanted to come by and say that I love you too, Supergirl.”

_Oh. Oh no._

 Lena continues, reaching out for one of Kara’s hands. “I was confused at first, because I wasn’t sure what I was feeling and everything felt mixed up, but I’m sure of it now.”

“Uh…” Kara’s mind goes blank. _Crap!_ “Can you still hear my thoughts?”

Lena shakes her head. “I don’t think so. At least, I haven’t heard anything since then.”

Kara clears her throat and wishes a h’raka would fly through the window and whisk her away. “Yeah, so what I said back there—“

“It was completely and utterly sweet. You got me to break away from my mother’s grasp once and for all. I can’t thank you enough. Oh, I should let you get some rest. I’ll come by later. Goodbye, Supergirl.” Lena leans in and kisses Kara on the cheek before leaving her room. _I can’t believe Supergirl is in love with me. I should tell Kara!_

Kara throws her head back onto her pillow and covers her face with her hands. Alex walks up to the door.

“Knock, knock.”

“Alex, I messed up big time.”

Alex walks in and sits down. “What do you mean?”

“Back with Lillian, I was trying to get Lena to break her mind control, so I was talking to her and I told her I loved her and now she thinks Supergirl is in love with her.”

Alex covers her mouth with her hand and stifles a laugh.

“It’s not funny!”

“It kind of is.”

Kara huffs in frustration. “What am I going to do? Last week, she kissed Kara and now it’s like she’s completely forgotten all about that and is head over heels in love with me – I mean Supergirl.”

“I think I read about this. When empaths form a bond with each other, it kind of acts as a temporary memory wipe. Think of it as a honeymoon phase. Mental pheromones. You only see each other, you only think about each other. I’m guessing because you’re Kryptonian it affects you differently, but with Lena, she’s going to forget everything that happened before and only think about Supergirl for a while.”

“This is a disaster.”

“Just to be safe, you should watch what you think. You don’t want to hurt her feelings. Who knows what might happen if an empath bond breaks.”

Kara smiles, but it ends up looking more like a grimace. _Lena is… great. Gosh, she’s… the best. I can’t wait to fly with her… in my arms._

Alex pats Kara on the shoulder and wishes her luck. By the next day, both she and Lena are discharged and Kara offers to give Lena a ride home.

“Are we going to fly there?” Lena asks excitedly.

“Um, no, I thought we might take a car or the bus,” Kara replies. Lena smiles hugs Kara tight.

“Whatever you say, Supergirl.” _You’re the best. I can’t believe I’m your girlfriend. I wonder what our children will look like._

“Children?!”

Lena beams. “Of course! Don’t you want little Superkids running around?”

“I was thinking we could go on a date first.”

“I would _love_ to go out with you!” Lena screams, jumping up and down. “Where are we going?”

Kara pinches the bridge of her nose. “Maybe I could cook for you, at your place. I can buy some groceries and come by later.”

“That sounds perfect. You can come by around seven. I’ll let my security detail know. Or, I guess, you can just fly up to the balcony like you always do.”

“Great,” Kara deadpans. “Oh look, your ride is here.” Kara gently pushes Lena toward the DEO car and settles her into the backseat.

“You aren’t coming?”

“Nope! I have groceries to buy. I’ll see you tonight.”

Lena grins. “Okay, see you tonight, Supergirl!” She blows Kara a kiss before the door gets shut on her.

Kara waves as the car leaves the compound. She tosses her head back and groans. _D I S A S T E R_. She now understands the true meaning of “be careful what you wish for.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this fic seems to be finished. I want to thank you all for taking the time to read it or leave comments/kudos. I hope the ending works for you. I'm happy with about 3/4 of this chapter, so that's good enough for me. Until next time!
> 
> P.S. If you know me in real life and you read the sex in this chapter, please do us both a favor and don't make eye contact with me the next time you see me.

_Shoot._

Kara has no idea how she got herself into this predicament. Well, she knows _how_ , but she doesn’t know what to do with an infatuated Lena, who looks at her like she hung to moon while also painting the National City skyline, wrestling an alligator, and holding a baby (which is inadvisable, unless you’re an Irwin).

So, here she is, in the middle of the grocery store, trying to figure out what to cook for her kind-of-girlfriend.

_I like kale._

Lena has been able to read her thoughts with increasing ease since Kara inadvertently agreed to their date.

_Lena, no one actually likes kale. I’m going to buy some pork and make chile verde._

So, she does. She buys some meat, tomatillos, jalapeños, garlic, onions, and various spices, as well as rice, beans, and tortillas. Kara looks at her watch and she has just enough time to get home, prepare the food, and get it in the slow cooker.

_Oh, shoot, I forgot dessert._

_I’m partial to vanilla ice cream._

_Yes, I know. You also like brussel sprouts, which, ew and you also I also know that you like watching The Real Housewives of National City, as well as every incarnation of the Great British Bake-Off._

_Have you seen what they bake?! It’s incredible. You could always bake me something, although I can’t really imagine Supergirl baking a cake._

_Excuse_ you. _I can bake very well, thank you very much. Ugh, stop distracting me. I have to check out and start cooking._

_See you soon, Supergirlfriend._

Kara groans and rubs her forehead before grabbing a carton of ice cream and other ingredients for sundaes. She stands in line to check out, making small talk with other customers, and the person at the register didn’t take her eyes off of Kara at all. She was, quite literally, checking her out.

_Oh, my god. I’m checking out Supergirl. I mean— I’m ringing her up. I wonder if she’d bench press me if I asked her to._

Kara smiles politely and takes her reusable bags, thanking the check-out girl quietly before rushing out of the store and going home. She feels incredibly silly cooking everything in her uniform, but she can’t exactly wear chinos and a sweater with glasses. She did, however, come up with some excuse to use her - well, Kara Danvers’ - apartment, saying that if she cooked for her at the DEO, Lena would have to sign NDA’s just for stepping inside of the kitchen.

When Kara gets to her apartment, she starts preparing dinner as fast as she can and lets everything simmer in the slow cooker. She sits down on the couch and doesn’t know what to do with herself until Lena arrives, so she calls Alex.

“Hey, sis, how’s dinner coming along?”

“Good, so far. It’s in the slow cooker already, so just waiting for it to... slowly cook.”

Alex chuckles. “What time is Lena getting there?”

“She should be here in another couple hours.” There’s a knock at the door. Using her x-ray vision, she sees Lena’s figure standing there. “Uh, actually, Lena’s already here.”

Kara can feel Alex smirking through the phone. “Okay, Supergirl, I won’t keep you. Go have fun.”

“I’m calling you back if things go wrong.”

“They won’t! Just be yourself. _Act normal.”_

She really, really hated it when Alex said that. She ends the call and walks over to the door, cracking it open. Lena, holding an expensive bottle of wine, smiles at her and it melts every last one of Kara’s convictions. She opens the door wider and allows Lena to step inside, taking the bottle of wine and her coat, draping it over a chair.

“I’m sorry I’m so early. I couldn’t wait any longer.”

“Oh, it’s okay! Go ahead and have a seat. I’ll pour you some wine.” _Don’t be nervous. You’ve had lunch with Lena before. It’s fine._

“Supergirl?”

Kara looks up from the empty wine glass and unopened bottle. “Hm?”

“You’re thinking a little loudly over there.”

“Oh,” Kara blushes. “Sorry, I’m a little nervous. I don’t exactly... date.”

“Too busy saving the world,” Lena smiles softly.

“Something like that,” Kara replies. She finally opens the bottle of red wine and pours it into two glasses, maneuvering over to the couch and hands one to Lena. She sits down next to her, leaving a healthy amount of space between them. “So, how’s work?”

Lena chuckles. “You really want to hear about work?”

Kara shrugs. “Sure, why not?”

“Okay, well, the merger should be finalized within the week. I have my team working on the last details and after that, L-Corp will officially be the biggest tech company in the western hemisphere.”

“That’s really great, Lena. You should be proud.”

Lena smiles, but it doesn’t quite have the same sparkle as it usually does and her forehead creases.

“Hey,” Kara says, touching Lena’s arm. “You’re an amazing CEO. Look at everything you’ve accomplished and you’re only in your mid-20’s. You’re allowed to feel proud, you know.”

Lena looks at her glass. “I know. It’s just, my mother—“

“I’m going to stop you right there,” Kara interrupts her. “Anything that you say after that is going to be completely false. Your mother is a megalomaniac who hates aliens and wants to kill us all. Her opinion of you is not at all who you actually are.”

Lena feels heat rising from her chest and she grabs onto Kara’s shoulders, hugging her close. “You’re always so supportive, thank you.” She leans back again. “You know, you and Kara are the only two people who seem to know me and my family, and you don’t care about any of it - well, Jess, too, but I pay her to not care.”

Kara smiles. “Yeah, well, you know Kara. She’s the best.”

“She is,” Lena agrees. “I don’t know what I’d do without her.”

Kara perks up a bit after hearing that. She’s never heard Lena compliment her, or really say anything about her that wasn’t the usual generic praise. She knows they’re best friends and has heard by word-of-mouth how Lena feels about her, but it’s a completely different situation and feeling when she hears it coming from Lena directly.

A beep sounds from the kitchen, notifying Kara that her chile verde is ready. She hops up from the couch and speeds around, warming up some beans and rice, as well as pan frying some tortillas. Lena watches her work from the couch, drinking her wine and smiling proudly.

Kara fills up two plates of food and places them on her kitchen table. Lena grabs both wine glasses and sits down, strategically placing Kara’s glass at the place setting at the end of the table and her own at the setting adjacent to it. After filling up both wine glasses, Kara sits down and lays a napkin over her uniformed lap. She smiles at Lena and grabs a tortilla from the plate in between them.

“Dig in!” she exclaims excitedly.

Lena and Kara eat while exchanging stories and laughing. Kara tells her about the time she had to rescue a kitten from a storm drain (it was a slow day for Supergirl), and she ended up giving it to Ruby as a birthday present.

“She named him Bongo,” Kara chuckles.

“Aw, that’s so cute,” Lena gushes while stuffing a tortilla in her mouth. “This food is really good, Supergirl. I’m impressed. It seems it may be one of the tastiest things of Supergirl’s that I’ve had on my tongue, although, the jury is still out on the other things. ”

Kara sputters and chokes on her wine. _Oh, Rao._ Lena smirks and takes a sip from her own glass. After they’re done eating, Kara takes the dishes to the sink, boxes up the leftovers, and throws the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. Lena walks up behind her and presses her body up to Kara’s back, snaking her hands around her torso. Kara tenses and squeezes the counter a little too hard, breaking pieces off where her hands were.

“Huh, Kara did that, too. That cheaply-made counter really needs to be replaced now.”

“Oh?” Kara squeaks.

“Let me just send a quick text to my contractor,” Lena says, pulling out her phone. “Do you know if Kara will be home this weekend?”

Kara tries to think of any prior obligations and all she can think of is her plans to lie in bed and finish whatever ice cream doesn’t get finished at dinner. “She should be.”

“You bought ice cream?” Lena lights up.

“Oh, uh, I did. We can make sundaes.”

Lena quickly kisses her on the cheek and opens the freezer, taking out the carton of vanilla ice cream (Lena’s favorite, Kara remembers) and gets a couple bowls. Kara laughs and grabs the chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and cherries from the refrigerator. They build their own sundaes and Kara’s is three scoops, two bananas, sprinkles, almonds, a mound of whipped cream, and three cherries. Lena’s was about half as much.

After they’re done eating, they’re both slumped on the couch, holding their bellies. Lena leans her head on Kara’s shoulder and sighs happily.

“This was a really nice date, probably the nicest one I’ve ever been on. Men usually have a set goal in mind, like a finish line, but with you, it just feels natural.”

Kara nods in understanding. “Lena, there’s something I need to say.”

Lena places a finger on Kara’s lips and sits up. “Hold that thought.” She swings a leg over Kara’s lap, so she’s straddling her and Kara has no idea where to put her hands, so she places them on the couch cushions and hopes she doesn’t rip holes into them. “You’re incredible, Supergirl. This thing, this telepathic bond that we have, it must mean something. Out of all the people you could have bonded with, you chose me.” Kara gulps.

“Okay, but Lena, I—“

Lena doesn’t let her continue and leans in, kissing Kara gently. Kara doesn’t not kiss her back, but she also doesn’t push her away.

_She feels a lot like Kara._

Oh boy.

Kara pushes Lena back gently and takes a deep breath. Lena looks confused and then looks full of regret. She stands up and puts some distance between herself and Kara.

“Oh, god, Supergirl. I’m sorry.” She suddenly feels the same regret and embarrassment when she kissed Kara. “Why do I always do this?” _Why do I always ruin things?_

“You didn’t ruin anything, Lena. Please, sit down.”

Lena doesn’t run this time. She sits back down, but way on the opposite side of the couch. She wrings her fingers and doesn’t make eye contact with Kara.

Kara reaches out and stills Lena’s hand and that forces her to look up into Kara’s eyes. Lena’s eyes are glistening and look like the dam holding back her tears could break at any moment, and Kara can hear her elevated heartbeat. She squeezes Lena’s hand and breathes.

“Lena, I really like you.”

Lena scoffs. “You _like_ me? Twelve hours ago, you loved me and now you like me?” _I should have known. I can’t trust anyone. No one could ever love someone like me. “_ I’m going to go. Thank you for dinner, Supergirl.”

She stands up and walks to the front door, taking her coat off of the chair.

“Lena, wait,” Kara bolts up and tries to grab Lena’s arm, but Lena pulls it away. “Let me explain.” _I can tell her. I can do it._

Lena turns around and waits expectantly. Kara looks at her, but her brain and her mouth refuse to work together.

_I can’t._

Lena sighs and turns around. “Goodbye, Supergirl.”

_Go after her. Don’t let her leave. Why are you just standing there?_

She hears Lena crying in her car and can feel the immense sadness and brokenness that she feels. It breaks her heart.

_Lena, I’m sorry._

_Get out of my head, Supergirl._

_Lena—_

_Get. Out._

Kara hangs her head and closes her door. She looks at the painfully empty space of her apartment and starts to clean up, not even using her super speed. When she’s done, she doesn’t even bother changing out of her uniform. She just unclips her cape, takes off her boots, and climbs under the covers. Her eyes close, even though she knows she won’t be able to sleep and it’s the first night since she’s known Lena that she doesn’t say goodnight to her.

* * *

Neither Kara nor Supergirl hear from Lena at all for the next week. Lena’s contractor comes by and fixes Kara’s kitchen counter, but when she asks him how Lena is and if she’s mentioned her at all, the contractor just tells her that he got a text with an address and that was it. Lena didn’t tell him her life story. Kara tries texting her a few times, but every one goes unanswered. She’s even tried dropping in at L-Corp a couple times, but Jess stops her before she can get to Lena’s office and either tells her that Lena’s not taking any visitors, or that she’s not in.

_Miss Danvers is really cute, but my loyalties lie with Ms. Luthor, as does my paycheck._

Kara admits defeat and heads to the DEO to talk to Alex. Surely, her sister will see reason and have a conversation with her about letting Lena in on her secret.

* * *

“No. Absolutely not.”

“Alex, please. She hasn’t spoken to me in over a week. I may lose her completely.”

“Kara, you were the one who was against telling her in the first place.”

“I know, Alex, but that was before I messed everything up. I can’t hear her anymore, and she won’t talk to me. It’s like Lillian when she found a way to block it. I’m worried.”

Alex sighs and places her hands on her hips. “You know it’s not up to me. It has to go through J’onn and he’ll tell you the same thing I’m telling you.”

Kara huffs petulantly and leaves the building. She flies off and lands on the roof of Lena’s apartment building. She can’t hear her thoughts, but she can still hear her heartbeat or see if anyone’s inside of her place. She sits on the ledge and lets her feet dangle.

_Stacy from accounting is pretty cute. I wonder if she’s single._

Uh, what?

_Or what about Monica from the lab? She’s talked about an ex-girlfriend before._

_Is... is Lena trying to make me jealous?_

_Vero’s arms are just as muscular as Supergirl’s_.

_Yep, she definitely is._

The broadcast of Lena’s potential datemates cuts off after that and it’s back to not being able to hear anything. Lena must have either figured out a way to control it, or she definitely has a blocker. Either way, Lena is obviously pissed, but it doesn’t explain why she won’t talk to Kara.

Finally, one day, Kara tries going to L-Corp again and brings a batch of caramel brownies. Jess attempts to tell her that Lena isn’t in, but Kara waits in the lobby. And waits. And waits. At eight o’clock in the evening, Jess comes back down and looks at Kara with pity in her eyes.

“Come on, Miss Danvers.”

Kara jumps up and follows Jess to the elevator, putting a plate of brownies on her laptop. Jess cracks a smile and shakes her head. When they get to the fiftieth floor, Jess leads her to Lena’s office and knocks quietly before opening the door.

“Jess, I thought I told you I didn’t want any interruptions.”

“I’m sorry, Ms. Luthor, but Kara has been in the lobby all day. I don’t even think she got up to use the restroom. Besides, you need to take a break. You’ve been hiding in your office all week. Also, you two need to work… this out.” She gestures between the two of them.

Kara mouths a _thank you_ to Jess before she leaves and nervously steps forward. She notices that Lena’s wearing a different necklace than usual.

“You haven’t answered my texts.”

“Yes, there’s a reason for that. Is there something you need, Kara? I’m kind of busy.”

Kara frowns. “Why are you upset with me?”

“I’m not upset with you. I’ve just been incredibly busy with this merger and I haven’t had time to breathe, let alone answer any texts.”

“Can you at least look at me?”

Lena sighs and looks up at Kara, lips pressed into a straight line.

“What do you want, Kara? If this is about the other night, don’t worry, I’ve already forgotten about it. We don’t need to pretend that we’re something we’re not.”

“What? What are you talking about?” She’s standing at the other side of Lena’s desk now, arms folded across her chest.

“The kiss. It was a moment of weakness. I had too much to drink and I lost control. It won’t happen again.” Kara’s seen this before. Lena shuts down when she’s been hurt and now both she and Supergirl have hurt her in the exact same way.

Kara walks around to Lena’s side of the desk and kneels down. “Lena, I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

“I’m not embarrassed.”

Kara closes her mouth. She covers Lena’s hands with hers. “Okay, I didn’t mean to hurt you or—I don’t know. You’re my best friend, Lena. I don’t want anything to change or ruin that.”

“Yeah, I already took care of that,” Lena says sardonically. What she doesn't say is that she did the same thing with Supergirl. “Kara, I really need to get back to work, so can you please go?” She takes her hands back and turns her chair to face forward again and starts typing something on her computer. Kara swallows thickly and stands up.

“I, I brought brownies. They have caramel in them, just the way you like them.”

Lena glances up and furrows her brow. “I never—“ She cuts herself off. “Thank you, Kara. I’ll text you soon, I promise.”

Kara nods and leaves the office. _That would have been a perfect time to tell her._ As she’s about to leave the building, she hears a loud crash and employees start screaming. Kara quickly changes into her Supergirl uniform and flies outside to see where the noise came from. There’s a giant hole in the side of the building where Lena’s office is.

“Lena.”

She flies up and sees Lena being held by her wrist by one of the empaths taken by Lillian, dangling over the side of the building.

“Whoa, hey, let’s talk about this. You don’t want to hurt her.” _I’ll catch you if you fall._

“She’s a Luthor!” the empath hisses. “They tortured us, forced us to use our telepathy for evil.”

“She was doing it against her will, just like you,” Kara argues.

“No! They are all the same,” the empath growls, holding Lena out further.

Kara shakes her head. “No, not her.” _She is good. She’s my best friend. I, I love her. I’ve been too scared to tell her._

The empath studies Kara and wrinkles his forehead. “You are telling the truth.” He brings Lena back inside and lets her feet touch solid ground. “I am sorry, Lena Luthor.”

Kara breathes a sigh of relief and, as usual, the DEO shows up a little too late and they take the empath away. Alex walks forward.

“Are you two okay?” she asks, holstering her weapon.

“I’m fine,” Lena replies, not showing any emotion. She picks up her necklace off of the floor and puts it in her pocket. Kara realizes that she probably heard everything she told the empath.

“We’ll bring a clean-up crew,” Alex says. “And we’ll need you to fill out some paperwork and get checked out by our medical staff, Ms. Luthor.”

“Yes, of course,” Lena replies. Alex nods and leaves the office, giving the two of them some privacy, or as much privacy as they can possibly get with a giant hole in the wall.

Lena looks at her demolished office and sighs. She loved that desk. She and that desk had a lot of good memories – no, not like that.

Kara steps forward. “Um, Ms. Luthor? There’s something I need to tell you. I’m… “

_Kara Danvers._

“… in love with— wait, what?”

“You’re what?”

“I, uh, wow. That is not how that went in my head.”

“Ms. Luthor?” Jess says, peeking her head into the office at the most inopportune moment.

“Jess, what are you still doing here? You should have been evacuated with everyone else.”

“What kind of an assistant would I be if I left?” Jess shrugs. “I cancelled the rest of your meetings for today.”

Lena snorts and smiles. “Thank you, Jess. Take the rest of the day off. I need to get to the DEO. Can you call me a car?”

“I, I can take you,” Kara offers.

Lena raises an eyebrow. “Are you going to fly me there?”

“Well, yeah, and I think we need to talk.”

Jess shifts her eyes between the two of them. _Will you two just kiss already?_  

“Don’t rush me!” Kara exclaims a little too loudly. Lena and Jess look at her strangely. Kara takes Lena by the wrist and leads her toward the hole in the wall and holds her arms out expectantly. Lena stares at her, unimpressed.

_Really?_

Kara huffs. _Would you rather stand on my back like a surfboard?_

Lena rolls her eyes and puts an arm around Kara’s shoulders and Kara lifts her up below her knees.

“Go home, Jess,” Lena calls out before they fly off. Kara flies at a leisurely pace, not rushing.

“How long have you known?” Kara asks. “Did I accidentally think about it?”

“I’ve suspected for a while, but only confirmed it recently. Kara, I don’t know if you’re aware, but I’m kind of a genius. I didn’t need to have to read your mind to figure it out.”

Kara groans. “Alex and J’onn are going to kill me. I’m so sorry, Lena. I wanted to tell you so many times, but I couldn’t. Telling you would make you an even bigger target than you already are.”

“I know. I could tell it was tearing you apart.”

“Still, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have hidden my feelings and who I really am from you for so long. I just want you to know that I trust you unconditionally. I know you’re not your mother and you’re not Lex, and I wouldn’t want you to be anyone else.”

Lena hugs herself closer to Kara.

“Can I… can I kiss you?” Kara asks, hopefully.

“Yes,” Lena replies. Kara stops flying and floats in the air. She leans in and gently kisses Lena, who uses one hand to cradle Kara’s cheek while the other hand grips strong shoulders.

They break their kiss and Kara’s eyes slowly open. “Gosh.”

Lena chuckles. “Just think, if you hadn’t been such a wimp, we could have been doing that this entire time.”

“Well, I’m a dummy,” Kara says as she continues flying. Lena laughs and nuzzles her face in Kara’s neck until they arrive at DEO HQ. Kara flies into the building, using her entrance at the top of the facility and lets Lena down.

Alex and J’onn walk up, both holding stacks of papers.

“Soooooo, Lena knows.”

J’onn frowns. “She knows what, exactly?”

“… everything?” Kara grimaces.

Alex covers her face with her hand and J’onn stands there looking like a disappointed dad.

“Well, this NDA needs to be modified.” He takes Alex’s stack and puts it on top of his own, throwing it into the recycling bin on his way back to his office.

“We still need to get you checked out by the medical team, Ms. Luthor. Can you follow me?” Lena walks forward and Kara gives Alex an overly-enthusiastic thumbs up when she looks back.

Lena’s given a full physical and there doesn’t appear to be anything out of the ordinary.

“What are your intentions with my sister?” Alex asks out of nowhere.

“Excuse me?”

“You and Kara. What are your intentions?”

Lena blinks. “I don’t really know what you’re asking. I care about her a lot.”

“Do you love her?”

“I don’t see how that’s any of your bus—“

“Ms. Luthor, Kara loves with her whole heart. I know it’s taken her a while to figure out how she feels about you and how to verbalize it properly, but she loves you. I just want to make sure that she’s going to be safe with you and you aren’t going to disappear on her and shut her out when things get too hard or confusing.”

“I won’t,” Lena assures her. “I love her, too. Wow, I’ve never said that out loud before.”

“I think you should say it to her,” Alex says, snapping her gloves off of her fingers and tossing them into the trash. Lena nods and both of them are startled when Kara bursts through the door.

“I spoke with the empath that you detained about the telepathy and asked if it’s going to last forever, but he says that it will wear off eventually, since Lena and I aren’t true empaths.”

“That’s great news,” Lena says, biting her bottom lip pensively.

“Can I take Lena home now? I mean—take her to her own home, not mine,” she laughs nervously.

Alex rolls her eyes and nods. “She’ll need to come back and sign the new NDA at some point.”

“Just let me know when,” Lena answers. Kara grins like an idiot and holds out her arms again. She scoops Lena up and flies high above the skyline. Lena looks around at the city below.

“It really is beautiful up here.”

_Not as beautiful as you._

Lena blushes. “Kara.”

“Oh, oops. Sorry,” Kara grins sheepishly.

They arrive in front of Lena’s building and Lena fishes around in her bag for her keys. She finds them and they jingle as she pulls them out and unlocks the front door. Kara stands outside at the bottom of the stairs, fiddling with her fingers.

“Are you coming?” Lena asks expectantly. Kara nods emphatically and jumps up the stairs, two at a time, following behind Lena. When they get to Lena’s door, there’s a retinal scan, as well as three deadbolts and a keycard sensor. Kara notes the security measures and frowns, thinking Lena has always been a target and now that she knows that she’s Supergirl, she’s about to become an even bigger one.

The door opens and they walk in. Everything is so… white – the furniture, the countertops, the cupboards. There’s a little gray, but it’s mostly white. The only color comes from the massive art pieces hanging on the walls.

“I just realized I’ve never been inside of your apartment before,” Kara observes. “It’s nice.”

Lena laughs. “You can say it, Kara. It’s boring.”

“No, no! That’s not what I was thinking at all.” She then remembers that Lena can tell what she’s thinking when she sees her raise her eyebrows. “I mean, it’s just a little… you know.”

“Boring,” Lena says.

“It’s not!” Kara huffs. “It’s just not the color palette that I would use, that’s all.”

Lena grins and walks over to her bar, pouring herself two fingers of whiskey. “Do you want a drink? Oh, you don’t really get drunk, do you?”

Kara shakes her head. “No, but I can still enjoy the taste.”

Lena pours another glass and hands one to Kara. They sip their drinks together and look at each other nervously.

“Do you want to sit?” Lena asks.

Kara takes both glasses and sets them on the counter. She takes a step forward, close enough that Lena can feel the heat radiating from Kara’s body. Kara sets her hands on Lena’s hips and Lena brings a hand up to trace the lines of the crest on her uniform. Using her finger, Kara lifts Lena’s chin up, so they’re looking at each other and Kara leans in slowly, her nose touching Lena’s cheek.

_I love you, Lena._

Lena licks her lips and closes the distance between them, kissing Kara tentatively. The tiny moan coming from the Kryptonian gives Lena more confidence and she deepens the kiss, moving one hand to the back of Kara’s head and darting her tongue out to lick her bottom lip.

Kara grips Lena’s thighs and lifts her up, Lena wraps her legs just above Kara’s waist.

“Take me to bed, Supergirl,” Lena whispers huskily.

Kara looks around. Every door looks the same. “Um, where exactly is that?”

Lena laughs. “Past the fireplace, third door on the left.”

Kara takes them both in that direction and she easily holds Lena with one arm while she opens the door. She shuts it behind them.

“Wait, flip the two switches on the wall there,” Lena says. Kara does so and she watches automatic curtains slowly descend over every window and a dull, red glow lights the room up.

“Are those…”

“Red sun lamps. I, I like to be prepared,” Lena says bashfully.

Kara wonders how long ago they were installed, but shrugs it off. She looks at Lena and kisses her again. _You’re amazing._ She walks toward the bed and sets Lena down on the edge. She untucks Lena’s blouse and slowly unbuttons it, while Lena rubs the back of Kara’s thighs. Lena stands up again and unzips her skirt, letting it fall gently to the floor. She peels down her pantyhose and Kara gulps as Lena stands in front of her in only her underwear.

“How do I…” Lena asks, gesturing toward Kara’s suit.

“Oh, there’s a zipper on the back. Here,” she turns around and moves the cape to the side. Lena lowers the zipper and kisses down Kara’s back as her skin becomes exposed. Kara shivers and removes her boots before stepping out of her uniform and setting them neatly on one of the chairs in the room. She pads over back to Lena and slides her hands down her arms, taking in the beauty before her. She places a gently kiss just above Lena’s breast and kisses up her neck, sucking on her pulse point and nipping at the soft skin.

Kara reaches behind Lena’s back and unclasps her bra, kissing her chest as it falls to the bedroom floor. She then kneels down, kissing Lena’s abs and hips, while she peels the last bit of clothing down her legs.

“Rao, you’re so gorgeous,” Kara says breathlessly. She stands back up and removes the rest of their clothes. They both climb onto the bed, underneath the covers, and lie next to each other. Kara props herself up on one of her arms and traces light circles all over Lena’s body. “Your skin is so soft,” she says.

“I exfoliate a lot,” Lena replies.

Kara thinks for a minute and then snorts, realizing that Lena was joking. She takes one of Lena’s hands and kisses her palm then brings it to her cheek. “I’m sorry it took me so long. I was terrified of losing you.”

Lena shakes her head. “It’s okay. I should have trusted you to tell me when you were ready. I shouldn’t have pushed so much.”

Kara kisses her again and slots one of her legs between Lena’s, pushing it into her ever so slightly, causing Lena to gasp. It’s been ages since she’s felt this way, this open and vulnerable. Actually, she’s not sure she ever has, not like this. Her hands thread through Kara’s hair as she grinds herself into Kara’s leg.

“Lena, wait—“ Kara pulls back slightly. “I’ve never—I mean, I have, but—never with someone I’ve felt like this about.”

“Kara?”

Kara rests her forehead on Lena’s. _I’m in love with you and I want this to be perfect._

Lena smiles and strokes Kara’s cheek. “It’s been a while for me, too, but if it’s with you, it will be perfect.”

That seems to do the trick. Kara moves her whole body in between Lena’s legs and kisses her all over – down her neck, her chest, she stops at her breasts and gives each one some attention. When she wraps her mouth around a stiff nipple, Lena cries out and bucks her hips. Kara continues her ministrations and Lena’s thrusts and movements become more desperate.

“Kara,” Lena pants. _Touch me._

Kara groans into Lena’s neck. The arousal she feels is twofold – she’s feeling her own, as well as Lena’s. The empath never warned her about that. He probably wanted her to find out on her own. What a jerk. Kara brings her hand lower, raking her nails down Lena’s inner thighs tortuously.

_Kara Danvers, if you don’t hurry up and fuck me, I am kicking you out of this apartment and taking care of it myself._

Kara laughs and kisses Lena’s forehead. “Sorry.” She gathers Lena’s arousal on her fingers and inserts one inside of her slowly. Lena moans loudly while arching her back.

_Another._

Kara slides another finger in and pumps them slowly. _Like this?_

_God, yes, just like that. Put your mouth on me._

Kara lowers herself, so that her face is hovering just above Lena’s core. She swipes her tongue gently across her clit.

“Fuck!”

Lena’s thighs quiver as Kara thrusts and licks freely, reveling in Lena’s scent and taste. Lena continues instructing Kara on what to do telepathically, since her voice seems to have betrayed her. Kara feels her own heartbeat increasing at the same rate as Lena's, feels the same arousal, the same love. When Kara can feel Lena tighten around her fingers, she flicks her tongue harder and sucks until Lena comes all over her hand. The feelings shared between herself and the woman below her causes her to have her own sympathetic orgasm and she cries out and grinds her hips into the mattress while she rides it out.

“Oh, my god,” Lena says, completely out of breath. “That was…”

“Incredible,” Kara adds, gently sliding her fingers out of Lena.

“Are we sure that the telepathy wears off after a while?”

“That’s what the empath said. I wonder if we can find a way to keep it around for a little while longer, or at least activate it situationally.”

Lena smirks. “Maybe we’d better get it all out of our system now while we still can.”

“You read my mind,” Kara says, climbing back up and kissing Lena hard.

Hours later, somewhere out in National City, Alex hears her phone ding and she sees a text message from Kara. It’s a link to a music video, so she opens it. The intro to “I Just Had Sex” blares through her phone speaker, in the middle of a crime scene, in front of all of the other agents.

 **Alex:** KARA!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me @bearpantaloons on tumblr. :)


End file.
